Fierce Love of Veela
by SurferGirlLocalGirl
Summary: Mia Diggory is the twin sister of Cedric Diggory and best friend to Fred and George Weasley. On their birthday they find out that their half Veela. Mia soon finds out that not only is Fred her mate, she's his too. Together with their friends, they chose to fight evil even as they risk losing each other. They can only hope that their love for each other will see them through the war
1. Amelia Diggory

Hair: Brown, long and wavey

Eyes: Brown

Age: 17 (sixth year)

Nickname: Mia

Family: Father; Amos Diggory, Mother; Sally Diggory (deiced),

Brother/twin; Cedric Diggory

Blood Status: Pure-blood

House: Gryffindor

Quidditch position: Chaser (Holds scored points record)

Best Friends: Fred and George Wealsey, Angelina Johnson, Fleur Delicor, Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley

Martial Status: Single


	2. Chapter 1

"Mia. Mia. It's time to get up." I heard Cedric tell me as he shook me gently. I groaned in annoyance. I didn't know what time it was but it was definitely to early to get up.

I heard Cedric laughing at me. "Come on Mia, we're going to meet up with your favorite red heads and then go to the Quidditch World Cup, and I would like to not be late so come on. Up! Up! Up!" he said while jumping on my bed.

"Go away!" I said and kicked him off the bed. He yelped as he hit the floor. I hid my head under my pillow.

"So that's how it's going to be?" he then pushed me out of my bed.

I let out a small screech of surprise as I landed on my soft carpet and forever thankful for my pillow breaking my head's fall.

"Okay, I'm up! Happy now?" I asked in a annoyance as I got up off the floor.

"I will be when you're down stairs and eating. Now get dressed and don't forget to look cute for lover boy." he teased. Cedric ran out of the room as I threw a pillow at my twin that ended up hitting the door.

Like he said we were meeting up with the Weasley's who we all already knew. I was sorted into Gryffindor while Cedric was sorted into Hufflepuff. It was then that I met my two best friends Fred and George since our dad's worked together at the Ministry but also because we were all in the same year and took all the same classes. We met the first week of class and got along easily through our sense of humor and creativity. We've been best friends eve since.

But at the end of last year I developed a small crush on Fred Weasley and of course, Cedric being my twin and knowing oh so well found out about it.

I got dressed in some simple jeans, pink tank top and a jean jacket. I put my brown hair up in a pony tail and headed down for breakfast. I never wore make up or anything unless it was special occasions.

I joined Cedric and my dad in the kitchen where we all ate breakfast before we hiked into the forest together.

We walked until we hit a rather large oak tree.

"I'll go look up ahead to see if I can see them. You two wait here." dad said. Me and Cedric stood there until we couldn't see him anymore. Me and Cedric put our packs on the ground and waited for about thirty second.

We both looked around and then looked at each other. "Race you up the tree." Cedric said. Me and him both dashed towards the large tree and climbed up.

We were halfway up when we heard voices, one of them belonging to our father. Me and Cedric stopped and looked down.

"Well, they were here a second ago." Dad said. Me and Cedric both let out low chuckles.

Just as dad mentioned Cedric's name, Cedric gracefully jumped down from the oak tree next to dad.

I chuckled as Cedric exchanged hello's with everyone.

"Hey Ced, where's your charming sister?" dad asked.

"Yeah where is Amelia?" George asked. I jumped down behind the twins without making a sound. Everyone was facing them as I rose a finger to my lips. I got close to George's left ear.

"Hi George!" I yelled and then jumped on Fred's back. Both twins jumped while me and the others laughed.

"Dear Merlin are you trying to kill us?" Fred asked.

"I think I've gone deaf Fred." George exclaimed as he rubbed his ear.

"Oh no dear brother." Fred said and took George's face in his hands with me still on his back.

"How about I just smack you up the head? That should do the trick." I exclaimed.

"You just enjoy causing me pain, don't you?" George stated.

"Only when I either deem funny or necessary." I told him.

"Alright, you guys, we should get going." said Mr. Weasley.

"Mia, get off Fred." Ced said. I blushed.

"I don't think so I like it up here." I said and hid my head in the crook of Fred's neck who was laughing at my childishness.

"Well, I'm not carrying your bag." Cedric said.

I huffed and climbed down form Fred's back "I knew you hated me." I pretended to whine.

"Not at all dear sister, I just occasionally don't like you." he clarified.

"The feeling right now is mutual." I said and stuck out my tongue at him.

The others around us laughed. I grabbed my pack before I quickly hugged Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron and lastly the twins.

"We missed you." They both said as they hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah. I assume you both spent the summer playing quidditch and trying to hide your pranking devices from your mom." I said as we followed behind everyone, Cedric joining us at the rear.

We continued to talk as we walked up the him where the portkey was.

"Race you boys to the top." I said and sprinted up the hill the boys yelling as they followed behind me.

"Oh no you don't, love" Fred said and wrapped his arms around my waist just before I could touch the boot. I screamed but he held me tight and touched the boot before I could and then put me down.

"I hate you." I said and stuck my tongue out while I threw him a playful glare.

"Keep on telling yourself that, love." he said. By now everyone else had joined us at the top.

"Why are we all crowded around a manky old boot?" asked Harry.

"That ain't just any many old boot mate." George told him.

"It's a portkey." Fred said.

"George I told you last year to quit leaving your stuff around. It's unsanitary." I teased as I laid on my stomach. Cedric was on my right and Hermione on my left while Fred and George were across from me. We all grabbed on to the boot as Dad started to count down.

"One! Two! Three!" he yelled. I felt my body leave the ground and pretty soon we were all spun around into what looked like a hurricane. The girls screamed a little then laughed.

"Alright, let go kids!" Mr. Weasley yelled. I didn't need to be told twice. I let go, screaming, loving the feel of the rush.

Before I hit the ground with a hard thump. I let out a groan, thankful I didn't land face first. I soon heard other groans beside me. I looked and found Ron and Harry both laying next to me.

I look up at the laugh three who happened to be my dad, Mr. Weasley and Cedric as the floated gracefully towards the ground.

"Don't you have any grace, sis?" Cedric teased.

"Afraid you took all those genes, bro." I teased back as the others laughed.

I then did a kick up off the ground. My dad looked at me kind of strange but didn't say anything. I, myself didn't know how I did that but didn't pay it any mind.


	3. Chapter 2

We all ended up sharing a tent with the Weasley, which I didn't mind one bit.

"Girls pick a bunk and unpack." Arthur (He insisted I call him that) said to Hermione and Ginny who were hitting each other with pillows.

"Get out of the Kitchen Ron. We're all hungry." Arthur said to his son who was already digging through the food.

"Yeah get out of the kitchen Ron!" the twins said together.

I dropped my stuff next to the door and walked over to my best friends who were now sitting on chairs around the table with their feet up.

"Feet off the table!" Arthur scolded as he walked by.

"Feet off the table!" the sounded and made it looked like they removed their feet but put them back up after their dad walked by.

I laughed and and said. "Yeah boys." I pushed their feet off the table and then sat on the table where their feet were.

"Now that's just worse." George said.

I gave him a smug look before I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist and and pull me off the table. I yelped as I fell into a familiar lap.

"Let me go, we'll break the chair." I said hiding my blush from Fred.

"You're not that heavy." he replied.

"Oh I wasn't talking about me." I said and pulled out of his lap before I seated myself in the chair next to him.

I saw Cedric giving me his smug looked. I rolled my eyes at him while he just chuckled.

We painted ourselves in Irish green and white except for Ron, Harry and Hermione.

We then headed off to the pitch.

"Blimey Dad, how far up are we?" Ron complained. Our happy mood was then interrupted.

"Well if it rains you'll be the first to know." said a voice from below us. We all looked down to see both Lucius and Draco Malfoy dressed in their traditional black robes. I rolled my eyes at the two and urged Fred and George forward.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box." Draco gloated as his voice seemed to follow us.

"by invitation-" I then cut him off "Blah blah blah. Are done yet sir? I'm beginning to feel like our interest in this conversation has hit and all time low." I said.

Draco sneered while his father turned to him. "No need to boast Draco in front of these people anyway." his father said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes as Cedric pulled me forward so I wouldn't make another sarcastic or rude remark

The Match was over and much to my contentment the Irish won. Fred, George and Cedric where in the center of the tent dancing and goofing off while the rest of us laughed. Fred and George were trying to do the Irish jig while Cedric tried to make some Irish music.

"There's no one like Krum." Ron announced. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind." Ron continued. "He's more than athlete. He's an artist." he exclaimed.

"I think your in love, Ron." Ginny said as she walked by he older brother.

"Shut up." he told her.

An idea then came to mind. I pulled out my wand and aimed it at Ron's shirt. Suddenly 'I Victor Krum' appeared on his shirt.

"Hey Mia!" he exclaimed.

Fred and George then took both Ron's hands.

"Victor, I love you." Fred sang.

"Victor, I do." George sang next before we all jumped in.

"When were apart my heart beats only for you." we all laughed as Ron blushed with embarrassment and started to hit Fred over the head with a pillow.

Suddenly what sounded like canon fire rang outside.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." George said.

Dad and Arthur then ran into the tent.

Dad went to Cedric while Arthur told his boys to stop.

"It's not the Irish. We have to get out of here." he said. We were then all pushed our of the tent without grabbing any of our stuff besides our wands.

Outside was chaos, people were screaming and running everywhere while tents burned.

Dad had already taken off but Arthur told us to get back to the portkey. Cedric grasped my hand and pulled me with him.

"What about Dad?" I asked.

"We'll meet him in the forest. He told me to get us out of here." he told me. I looked back one last time and watched as Arthur ran in the opposite direction as us. I fought against everything to run with him and turned to the other and ran with them. We tried to run through the crowds but there was to much shoving. Hermione was then tripped up so me and Cedric unclasped hands to help her up. Once on her feet I was shoved away from Cedric and the others.

"Mia! Mia!" I could hear Cedric calling. I looked around and could no longer see them so I ran along with everyone else. An explosion went off near me and I was tossed to the floor from the impact. I rolled onto my stomach and saw a boy laying on the ground about ten feet from me. I got up from the ground and realized it was Harry.

I gasped in shock and hit the ground and made sure he was still alive. After I knew he was I screamed at him to wake up which didn't help at all. I knew we couldn't stay here, Lord knows what the Death Eaters would do if they found the Boy-Who-Lived.

I slung harry over my back, took a tight grip on his arm and leg and stood up. I was glad that I had trained myself to play all quidditch positions including beaters because at the moment it was going to save our lives.

There was practical no one around and the smoke from the burning fire around us was becoming intense but I continued on. My lungs started to burn and I started to feel run down as I finally saw the old boot. I walked up to the boot and sunk to the ground and tried my best to put Harry on the ground gently. I watched as the portkey glowed blue but I felt so light headed my brain wasn't registering much.

"Mia!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I turned around and the last thing I saw was my favorite ginger before everything went black.

 _ **Fred's POV:**_

Cedric and I have been out, looking for Mia and Harry for what seems like forever. We took the others back home and told them to stay there.

Dad and Mr. Diggory weren't back yet but I couldn't help but think what had happened to Mia. I knew I should have stayed with her. Cedric was basically as frantic as I was when we got into the clearing and saw that both Harry and Mia were missing.

It had been a half an hour since me and Cedric had both agreed to meet at the portkey in 30 minutes to see if we found them. I was jogging back to the portkey when I stopped dead in my tracks.

There was a body laying on the ground and another body that I knew all to well hunched over.

"Mia!" I yelled as I sprinted up the hill. "Mia!" I yelled as I watched her fall to the ground. I knelt down and picked her up and held her close. I checked to make sure that there was a pulse and thank Merlin there was. Her precious face was covered in ash and dirt.

"Fred!" I turned to see Cedric running up the hill.

"I found her! She was here when I got here and then she passed out. We got to get them back to the Burrows." I told him. Cedric nodded and grabbed hold of Harry while I held Mia tightly. We both grabbed on to the portkey and before we knew it we we're back in the forest. I carried Mia bridal style as me and Cedric who carried Harry jogged through the trees to the Burrows. Luckily it was barley five minutes away.

Me and Cedric rushed into the Burrows.

"Mum!" I yelled. Mum ran in from the kitchen. She gasped when she caught site of the two unconscious figures in our arms.

We both did as we were told and set them down on the couches in the sitting room. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs but I didn't bother to look up.

"Mia! Harry!" I heard Hermione call. I was soon joined by George as we both stood over our best friend's unconscious body. Mom pushed us away so she could tend to Mia's wounds.

I hadn't noticed but Mia's right arm was burned and bleeding. I then looked down at myself and realized that I too was covered in some blood.

I gasped in surprise while George ushered me to the bathroom. I told him what happened and changed into a new shirt.

When we got back down stairs Dad and Mr. Diggory had returned. Cedric and Mr. Diggory were standing over their sister and daughter who's armed was all wrapped up but still out cold. Harry however had woken up and was telling the others what had happened.

We were soon all ushered up stairs while Mia's Dad went home. Cedric, George and I had refused to leave the room until Mia woke up. Mom was reluctant at first but after a bit Dad told her that it would be good for us to be there to calm her when she wakes up.

I didn't know what time it was but I was the only one awake. I couldn't sleep until I knew Mia was alright. Plus, George and Cedric were both snoring away on the mattress behind the couch. I sat on the edge of the couch next to Mia just staring into the fire that was barely lite.

I wonder what had happened to her and why in the world I left her side. Me and George were supposed to take care of Ginny and get them out of there but I couldn't help but feel like this was partially my fault.

A groan pulled me from my thoughts. I looked over to Mia who's eyes were just fluttering open. She hadn't seen me yet because she frantically took in her surrounding with deep breaths as she started to sit up.

"Hey! Mia! It's okay! You're fine. You're safe." I told her and pressed my hand to her cheek. I felt my hand become warm under her skin.

"Fred?" she asked like she didn't believe it.

"It's alright. You're safe, everyone's safe." I told her. She immediately seemed to calm down at my words. I helped her sit up a bit before I gave her a glass of water to help with her probably sore throat. She drank about half of the glass before putting it back onto the table.

I noticed tears started to drip down her face.

"Oh Mia." I said and pulled her close. Mia wasn't one to cry in front of anyone but the rare times that she did, it was because it was bad.

She didn't sob or anything but I held her there in my arms and rocked her back and forth until she had calmed down enough to talk about what had happened.

"We were right behind you guys. But Hermione fell and was going to get trampled on so me and Cedric helped her up. I got shoved back by the crowd and I didn't know where anyone was so I just ran in the direction I thought best. Something blew up beside me and I guess that explains the burns. I think I might have blacked out for a few minutes or something. When I got up I saw Harry on the ground unconscious and I knew I couldn't stay there so I picked him up and carried him back to the portkey. I don't remember anything after that." she said.

I decided to go ahead and fill her in on what happened next.

"We got to the portkey and found you and Harry missing. Cedric was going crazy, so him and I went back to look for the two of you while George brought everyone else back. We searched for you for about a half an hour till I found you and Harry at the portkey before you passed out. Cedric showed up a second later and we brought you both back."

Mia then sat up and kissed my cheek. I felt myself go hot as her soft lips touched my skin.

"Thanks for coming back for me." she said softly.

"I'd always come for you." I said and I meant it. She was a vital part of my life and had been for years, I don't know what I would do if anything had happened to her. I loved her too much to let anything happen to her.

That's when I realized it...I loved her.

I've had a crush on her for since last year and George knew it too. She was like a female me and George which is why we got along so well and she was beautiful. The girl that I met in first year that was sarcastic, fun loving, loyal and could be one of the guys too had won my heart.

She sat there, her dark brown eyes that shined in the firelight. I wanted to kiss her and tell her the truth I hid from her.

Cedric and George's loud snores interrupted the mood. Both me and Mia jumped a bit at the sound but then started to laugh as quietly as we could so we didn't wake up the other two.

I smiled at Mia as we calmed down. "Go to sleep Mia. You need to rest." I told her.

"Only if you go to sleep too." she replied. I nodded. "Promise?" she said.

"I promise." I told her. She nodded and laid back down on the couch.

"Night Fred." she whispered and then was out like a light.

I smiled and kissed the crown of her head softly. "Night love." I whispered back.

I sat there watching her for a few minutes until I got up and fell asleep on the other couch, thankful that she was alright and safe.


	4. Chapter 3

_Mia's POV:_

When I woke up the next morning Cedric and George made sure to give me an earful on how badly I scared them and how I was not to do it again or they would find me themselves and kill me. The two were such drama queens it was amazing. I guess Dad pitied me because he didn't dare give me the lecture I intended. Instead they just said how great it was for me to be safe and Harry thanked me continuously until I nearly hexed him for saving him.

The rest of the summer was rather uneventful. Nothing much had happened after me and Cedric left the Burrows after the World Cup. I did however go over often as I did every summer to hang out since they didn't live that far from us.

The only eventful thing that may have happened was that I learned that both me and Cedric were half Veela.

We apparently wouldn't take on the the whole transformation into a bird thing but we would face some type of physical transformation. It was said that it was going to be a painful forty-eight hours for me because I was a female and I was turning 17 this year. I was told that the physical changes could be anything which made me nervous but I would also develop a high sensitivity of smell and hearing. Another thing was my flexibility and agility.

I now understood why Dad looked at me funny when I did a kick up at the World Cup.

And probably the most fun fact was learning about my mate (Note the sarcasm.) he said that I would start to feel a smell and become drawn to a certain smell. That person would become my Mate and I had to find him before I was twenty, which I wasn't to worried about. Another thing was that until I find and mark my mate, my emotions would intensify.

The fun part about all this was that my Dad couldn't really tell me too much about that part because only my grandmother was Veela and it skipped my mom and my mom had passed away to years prior.

Fortunately for Cedric, his physical transformation had already taken place at birth. He would however undergo a painful twenty-four hours that was to enhance his senses. Luckily we were going to go through this whole Mate thing together. But the thing that worried us the most was our Mates. We didn't know who in the world they were or anything. So it looked like me and Cedric were going to have to hit the library to find something.

We both agreed to not tell anyone about being half Veela until we had some hard facts.

I soon found myself back on the train back to Hogwarts with Fred, George, Lee and Angelina.

We talked about our summer and the boys went ahead and embarrassed or as they would say 'honor' Fred for being 'my knight in shining armor' that night. I continued to think back to that night when I woke up. I wanted so bad to kiss Fred and tell him how I felt but things were complicated. He was my best friend and I didn't want to lose that plus now I had a mate out there somewhere and I didn't know who it was.

"Now that we are all settled in and sorted. I have a announcement I would like to make." Dumbledore said. All noise in the Great Hall came t a cease as the Headmaster spoke. "This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guest as well." he said.

Filch then came running in the most ridiculous manner and looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Me and Angelina both snorted while Fred and George used this hand to muffle their laughter.

"You see Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore paused as Filch ran up to him. The exchanged hush words before Filch ran back down the aisle in his ridiculous manner.

I started to quietly laugh again as Dumbledore started again.

"Hogwarts has been chose to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament."

whispers then echoed the hall.

"Wicked." said Fred and George while me and Angie smiled at each other in excitement.

"For those of you who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contest. For each school a single student is chosen to compete. Let me be clear. If chosen, you stand _alone._ Trust me, when I say these contest are not for the faint hearted. But more about that later, for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

The door of the Great Hall opened and a large group of girls dressed in skimpy blue skits and ponchos. Me and Angie rolled our eyes as all the boys in the Hall perked up to see them. The girls swayed and sighed in a rather seductive tone which I found just straight out annoying while the guys seemed hypnotized.

I did however smile a bit when I caught sight of a dear old friend, bowing as we clasped. Fleur looked beautiful as always as did her sister beside her. I hadn't had a chance to see them at all this summer because her and her family had been away on vacation somewhere. Fleur was the daughter of one of my mother's best friend so we got to see each other a lot.

Then I remembered that she was part Veela. I thanked my lucky star and told myself I had to talk to her later since she turned seventeen last year.

"And now our friends from the north, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkoff." said Dumbledore.

The doors then swung open and all of our eyes widen. In walked muscular boys carrying sticks that were sending sparks to the ground as the banged and twirled them. We watched in awe as the boys ran and did flips.

In then walked Victor Krum and Ron looked ready to pee his pants.

It however looked to me like these schools were trying to show us up.

"What are they doing?" Angie asked.

"I think they're trying to show us up in our own house." I replied.

"Oh, I don't think so." Ginny said.

I watched as I saw Dumbledore give us a wink as he hugged Igor. The two schools were then moved to the side but me, Angie, Ginny and Hermione transfigured our shoes into leather boots.

Suddenly the lights went out and that was our cue. We pulled off our robes and transfigured our tops to the band Queen t-shirts and transfigured our skirts to stretchy jeans. It was a good thing us girls we're great at getting changed quickly. We got out of our seats and ran towards the entrance door and pulled our hair loose. Ginny tapped on the door three times and that's when the lights came on low and the music started.

"Clap along Hogwarts!" Angie yelled as the familiar tune of 'We will rock you' came blasted through the hall. The lights flashed as we danced down the aisle.

Dance: watch?v=-_LtyVm1qfU

(Ignore the part after 2:10)

By the end of the song everyone including the Slythrins were on their feet cheering. As soon as the song cut the room was dark again and me and the _accio_ our robes and ran back to our seats by going under the table since everyone else was standing. We were back in our seats by the time the lights slowly came on and me and my girls looked like we never moved.

Dumbledore then calmed everyone down and the feast began.

During dessert Dumbledore told us that the prize of the tournament was 'eternal glory' he then moved on to tell us that the only those who were over seventeen could enter due to the risk of the tournament. While Fred and George yelled that it was unfair and 'rubbish'. I locked eyes with my brother who sat across the room. We were turning seventeen on Friday, the last night that you could enter your name into the cup. I could tell just by the look in his eye he wanted to enter and so did I.

"This is ridiculous." George complained as we entered through the portrait and into our common room.

"I know, plus we'll be seventeen in April, so we should be allowed to enter." Fred said.

"Well, me and Cedric will be able to enter on Friday." I said.

The boys stopped in their step. "That's right, you're birthday's on Friday." Angie reminded.

"You're not entering in the tournament, are you crazy?" Fred asked. I looked at him with my 'are you serious?' face.

"Why not? You guys want to, so why can't I?" I asked.

"Come on, Mia. You nearly got yourself killed last month." Fred said.

"First off, my wounds weren't fatal. Secondly, you and I both know that wasn't my fault and thirdly, I saved a life in the process. Another thing, if this is about me being a girl. I have to remind you that they will be choosing a girl from the Beauxbatons Acadamey. I am better then the both of you in most areas and all know that I don't take shit from people." I snapped. I knew that this was the Veela but it was also a part of me that was annoyed at them.

"Mia-" Fred started but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. You guys should get to bed soon too. Night." I said and ran up the stairs to my dormitory, not wanting the Veela to snap again. I really needed to talk to Fleur.

 _Fred's POV:_

I watched as Mia disappeared from view. Couldn't she see I was just trying to protect her.

I groaned loudly and ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"What going on Fred?" Angie asked.

"I nearly lost her once do you really think I want to risk losing her again?" I snapped.

"No need to snap at me and I know. I'll talk to her. Night guys." she said and walked up the stairs.

George turned to me with his arms crossed "What was that?" he asked.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. I was glad that no one else was in the room because this would have just looked weird.

"Fred? She want to at least put her name in the cup, it doesn't mean she's gonna be chosen." he said.

"Yes but there's a chance that she will be." I replied.

"Fred, I know you're trying to protect her but if we tell her she can't and we try to, she'll be pissed at us." he said.

"I know. It's just...I don't want to have to watch the girl I love get killed. Last month was bad enough." I replied.

George was silent so I looked up at him. He wore a big smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"So you finally admit to yourself that you do love her?"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I know now I'll never hear the end of it.

"Don't worry. I've known for a while now. You know you're gonna have to tell her." he said.

"I know." I just didn't know how.


	5. Chapter 4

_Mia's POV:_

I got up early the next morning and went to find Fleur before classes. She said basically the same thing that my dad said. She also volunteered to be with me the forty-eight hours after my birthday. She knew how hard it was to go through without anyone around since hers happened at school. She also said it might help to have another Veela around to help calm me. That was all she could really tell me before others started arriving. She said we could meet up later after classes.

I went to my table and I apologized to Fred for snapping at him and he apologized to me saying he didn't mean for it to offend me and he was just trying to look out for me.

The week went by with me snapping a few more times than usual which resulted in me apologizing more and everyone growing suspicious.

Angie had had enough the night before and sat me down for interrogation where I ended up spilling everything to her. She of course was very supportive of it all and agreed to not tell Fred or George until the time came where it was necessary.

Soon enough it was me and Ced's Birthday. We had spent most of the week in the library trying to find anything that could help us. But apparently we all react to the changes differently. For me finding my mate would be interesting because my body will just know. I will find his scent comforting and peaceful and be drawn to him I will also have a great desire to mark him which will be with a bite. In doing so it wards off other female Veelas. My desire to protect him from anything and everything will grow and I risk becoming aggressive when feeling threatened.

My mate has to be willing to be marked and the marking might follow along with being intimate with each other.

For Ced it was basically the same scenario expect that his mate's scent would only come to him if she was of age.

Me and Ced both informed the Head's of our House, so they knew what was going on.

But right now all that mattered was that it was our birthday.

I was awoken by the chanting of the Happy Birthday song and pillows being waked over my head by Ginny, Angie and Hermione.

"Okay. I'm up. I'm up." I said and sat up wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good now, go shower and get ready, we'll wait for you in the common room." Angie said.

I did as I was told an showered and got changed before I headed down to the common room with my bag.

As soon as I entered the common room I was pounced on by two very energetic boys.

"Oh dear Merlin!" I said as I fell back on the couch my gingers falling with me.

"Happy Birthday Mia!" they said together. I laughed and pushed them off me.

"Here, open your presents." Angie ordered me as she pushed me back into the couch after I got a hug from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lee and Ginny.

Harry and Ron both got me some of my favorite sweet from Honeydukes. Hermione got me some new quills that matched a new leather journal. Angie got me my favorite perfume, George got me a gryffindor scarf and Lee got me a white shirt that read 'I can do anything you can do better.'

I opened Fred's last. I gasped when I found the exact same jean jacket I loved. My original one was destroyed the night of the Quidditch World Cup. And underneath it was a second jacket except this one was made out of black leather.

I smiled, he remembered me saying that I wanted a leather one but for some reason I never got around to it.

I hugged Fred tightly and thanked him before we went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I made sure to grab my gift for Ced before I left. We had made it a tradition for as long as I could remember to give each other something small and to open it in each others' presences.

We got to the Great Hall and sat down. I looked to Cedric hadn't arrived yet so I started to load my plate for breakfast. A minute later Ced walked in with his friends. His eyes scanned the gryffindor table until he found me. I got out of my seat and jogged up to him as he jogged to me. We hugged each other close and whispered happy birthday to each other.

Fred, George, Lee, Angie and the others came and wished him happy birthday. We then exchanged gifts.

"You go first." I told him. He nodded and unwrapped his present. I watched nervously as he smiled down at this present. It was a black picture frame with a picture of me and him in the backyard at the Burrows right before we played quidditch with everyone else.

I was laughing at something that Ced had said while he tried to have a serious face but broke out in laughter after about two seconds.

Below the frame in white cursive was written 'I smile because you're my brother. I laugh because there's nothing I could do about it! Love you, bro!'

Ced looked up at me ans smiled and then pulled me into a hug.

"Okay you're turn." he said. I smiled and opened the box on top was two mugs. One read 'Good Twin' and the other read 'Bad Twin'.

I laughed "Which one's mine?" I asked.

"Yours is the bad one of course." Ced said and took his mug from the box. I shook my head at him and took the mug out. Below the mug was a picture of me and him that Peeves had taken of us on our first day back. The picture was of me and Ced in our uniforms smiling as we had our arms over each others' shoulder. The picture was in a black frame and below the photo was written in his handwriting 'The greatest gift our parents gave me was you.'

I let out a low laugh, trying to hide the tears in my eyes. I pulled Ced in for a hug.

"You're the best thing they gave me too." I said into his ear. "I love you." he said. I replied with an 'I love you too'. Before we said that we would see each other later.

Classes went on through out the day and the twins and Angie did their best to make sure I was laughing.

It was right before dinner and the last of the students were putting their names in the cup. I walked in and watched as a few others put their names in the cup. I waited until Ced and his friends were practically pushing him towards the cup. Angie came up behind me as did the twins. I looked at Ced and he looked back at me. We both smirked at each other and walked into the circle.

"Ready?" I asked. Ced smiled at me and we both threw our names into the flame. We both watched as our names were devoured. Me and Cedric hugged each other proudly before we parted with our friends.

I hugged Angie and then Fred. Footsteps were being heard from down the hall as Lee called for Fred and George.

"I got it guys." he said as he ran up to us and handed the twins each a small vial.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Cooked it up just this morning."George said.

"We wanted to be here when you put your name in so we sent Lee to get it." Fred replied.

"It's not going to work." Hermione sang from her seat beside us.

Fred and George looked at each other and made a face before they each got on the side of Hermione.

"Oh yeah and why's that Granger?" asked George.

"You see this?" she asked and motioned to the circle of smoke surrounding the Goblet of Fire.

"It's a age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." she told them.

"So?" Fred asked.

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possible be fooled as something as dimwitted as a aging potion." she scoffed.

"Oh but that's why it's so brilliant." Fred said.

"Because it so dimwitted." George completed. I will say that both the twins and Granger did have a point but there was no stopping anything now.

Fred and George stood on the bench and shook their potions.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

the two intertwined their arms.

"Bottoms up." they said together and drank the potion. They then jumped into the circle and waited a second. Nothing happened. Everyone around including myself and Angie applauded while the twins smiled and cheered. The two walked up the the Goblet.

"Ready?" Fred asked. Together like me and Cedric, the two put their pieces of paper into the flames. We all waited for a second for something to happen and again nothing did.

I thought they had actual done it as did everyone else. We applauded as the boys cheered and gave each other a high five.

Suddenly blue flames burst throughout the room causing everyone to duck. The flames hit both George and Fred, sending them flying back to the other side of the room. Me, Angie and Lee ran to the two.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked worried. The two sat up as they did they both started to grow long white beards and mustaches as their long red hair also turned white.

"You said."

"You said."

the two then attacked each other and started to wrestle.

"You wanna piece of me?" one said as a crowd formed around us, chanting for them to fight.

I counted in my head up to thirty before I got between the two and pulled them apart which turned out to be more of a struggle than I had originally thought. This wasn't my first time separating the two but the two had really developed well recently.

I finally got the two by the collar "Okay that's enough before I deck the both of you." I threatened.

The boys straightened up and me, Angie and Lee accompanied the two to the hospital wing.

"You two both look like hobos." I commented.

"Oh shut up Mia!" they both said.

"Hey Angie, why don't you take Mia up to the common room to get ready." one of the twins suggested.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"You'll see."

My eyes widen. Merlin, knows what those two had planned.

Before I could ask anymore questions, Angie was already pulling me up the stairs. All my questions seemed to have fallen on deaf ears because all she did was shove me into the bathroom to shower.

I did as she said and washed my hair and body before she pulled me back down to the Great Hall for the Champion Selection.

When we got there Fred and George had been turned back to their nature selves. I smiled and went over to hug them.

"It's nice having you guys back to you. Trust me the hobo you is not really attractive." I told them.

"Trust me it's not a look we would go for either." said Fred as he smiled down at me. I could feel myself starting to blush but thankfully Dumbledore came to the rescue when he told us all to sit down.

I sat with Fred on my right and George on my left and Angie on the other side of George. I looked around and found Cedric sitting right behind me looking as anxious as I was feeling.

Dumbledore turned down the lights, making the suspense grow even more. My heart was pounding out of my chest as Dumbledore approached the cup.

A pink flame appeared and a paper flew out o it. Dumbledore grabbed the piece of slightly burnt paper and announced. "The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacor." I smiled and clapped along as she stood up and shook hands with our headmaster before she left through a small door.

Next a red flame sparked along with a piece of paper. Dumbledore grabbed the piece of paper.

"The Drumstrang Champion is Victor Krum." Dumbledore said. That really didn't surprise me at all. I apparently had missed the grand entrance he made when I was separating Fred and George after they turned into hairy men.

Krum shook hands proudly with Dumbledore before going through the same door as Fleur.

A second flame then appeared and instinctively grabbed Fred's hand. My heart was going crazy as Dumbledore looked at the paper.

"The Hogwarts Champion is..." me and Cedric looked at each other for a moment before returning our gaze tot he front. "Cedric Diggory." I smiled in happiness for him. Of course I was worried and a little upset that it wasn't me but they did get second best. I clapped and stood up and hugged Cedric proudly.

"Congratulations." I whispered in his ear while he just chuckled. I let him go and watched as he proudly walked up to Dumbledore before leaving the room.

"That's it. We now have our three champions. But in the end only one will go down in History. Only one will hoist this chalet of Champions. This vessel of Victory. The Triwizard cup."Dumbledore said and pointed to the large glowing trophy.

We all clapped but then suddenly the goblet started doing something weird. The flames started to go crazy

Suddenly a blinding red flame shot out another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet.

Dumbledore grabbed the piece of paper and read the name. A look of horror and disbelief showed across Dumbledore's face while the rest of us waited int silence.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said. All of our eyes grew wide as the room instantly became full of tension. We all looked to Harry who sat their petrified in terror.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Harry go!" I ordered him as did Hermione pushing him forward with a scared look across her face.

Harry stood up and slowly walked forward, all eyes on him.

"He's a cheat!" someone yelled.

"He's not even 17 yet!" said another.

We all looked at each other with concern as Harry walked into the other room .

We were then all ordered to go back to our dormitories.

"Do you think he did it?" I asked.

"Who cares? Serves him right for not telling his best friend. What a git!" sneered Ron form behind us.

"Stop it Ron." said Hermione.

"She's right, Harry wouldn't do something like that. Not without telling you two at least." said George.

"That's right. Plus I think Harry's had enough near death experience. It would be stupid for him to willingly walk into this one." I explained.

"Oh shut up Mia!" Ron snapped at me.

"Hey, if your going to treat the birthday girl like that and act like a git. You will officially be uninvited." Fred said coming to my defense.

"Whatever." Ron mumbled and went up to his bed.

I sighed. I hated when there was friction between any of us. It made things too tense.

"Well, we won't let this ruin your night." said Fred.

"Have her down at the lake in half an hour." George said to Angie.

With that Angie pulled me up the stairs while the boys both wore smug looks on their faces as they watched.


	6. Chapter 5

"Angie, what in the world is going on?" I asked as she pushed me into the bathroom again.

"It's a surprise." she said.

"No really? I figured that much out genius." I replied.

"Oh, quit with the attitude and put this on." she said and threw a black body con dress at me. I put on the dress and walked out feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Good Merlin! Mia, you look hot." she exclaimed.

"Don't you think it's a bit much?" I asked.

"No. It's perfect. It shows off your assets just enough." she said.

"Here put these on." she said and tossed me some gold high heels.

"What assets? I don't have any assets." I said and leaned down to slip the shoes onto my feet.

"Oh, really? Then what is this?" she said and smacked my bum.

"That's an asssset." she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and allowed her to do my hair and make up.

She let my hair down and let the ends curl and then gave me a light smokey look with light lip gloss. To top it off, I wore my favorite perfume and some gold hoop earrings.

I looked in the mirror and my jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, I do look good." I said.

Angie laughed. I looked over at her and saw she was wearing a cute purple dress with her hair in a nice bun with some silver earrings.

Just then Ginny rushed in asking if we were ready.

I grabbed my wand and said yes. The girls and I sneaked out of the dormitories, through the secret passageways until we got to the black lake. I didn't see anything or hear anyone.

I turned to Angie "If some horrible monster comes out and attacks me I will kill you along with Fred and George in your sleep." I threatened.

"Now would I do that?" asked Angie.

"Depends...if George gave you a kiss for it." I teased. I could see Angie go red. She had fancied George for about as long as I fancied Fred.

"Don't worry nothings going to happen." she said and pulled me forward.

I then see Cedric being pulled down towards us.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, you have any idea what's going on?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you that question." I replied. "Seems like our lovely friends have planned something for us."

"Just as long as it doesn't kill me before the tournament." said Cedric.

"I hope it doesn't hurt us at all." I replied.

Our friends then pulled us forward.

We entered into a disillusion charm.

"Happy Birthday!" the group of people yelled.

My eyes widen while my jaw dropped in surprise as did Cedric as we took in the large group of people standing around us. Friends from all different houses were there. We stood under a large tent with music blasting and disco lights flashing.

I quickly found Fred and George smiling at the front of the crowd. I ran to them the best I could in my heels without falling over and pulled them both in for a huge.

"You guys are amazing." I said and pulled away.

"Thank you." I said and kissed them each on the cheek. I blushed when I unconsciously let the kiss on Fred's cheek linger. I prayed no one noticed but it wasn't my luck as I watched both Angie and George winked at me.

I laughed it off and went to join the party.

We drank butterbeers and firewhisky and danced until we were sang Happy Birthday to and given a cake. Everyone ate cake and then started dancing again.

The one person I wasn't see much of tonight was Fred.

My eyes scanned the crowd for the red head until I felt someone behind me put their hands on my waist. If I didn't know that smell so well I would have slapped the hands away and yelled at the person.

"Has anyone told you that you look hot tonight?" he asked. I could smell the slight stench of Firewhisky on his breath but I didn't care.

"Maybe." I teased and turned around to face him.

"Well you are." he said. Me and him continued to dance and I wondered if either one of us would remember this in the morning.

We danced through a few more songs before everyone started to head off seeing as it was getting late.

I was talking to Angie, Fred and George when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I groaned in pain as I bent over. Angie looked at me in concern.

"Is it happening?" she asked.

I nodded "I think so. Find Fleur and Cedric." I said and groaned in pain again. Angie took off an the twins knelt beside me.

"Mia, what wrong?" Fred asked.

"The transformation." I said.

The two looked at me confused. Fleur then ran forward with Angie behind her and behind them two Hufflepuffs helped carry Cedric who looked to be in pain as much as I was.

"Mia, you have to remain calm. The boys are going to take you back to the tower while Cedric gets taken to his common room. Unfortunately you can't be together during the change because you're both Veela it will complicate things. Cedric's friends are going to take care of him and we're going to take care of you. Do you understand?" she asked.

I nodded. "Don't worry you'll be fine." she said. I nodded and looked up at Cedric. We both grasped each others' hand even as we were in pain.

"See you soon." He gritted through his teeth. I gave him a weak smile.

"Get him to his dormitory and alert your head house. Make sure to give him the sleeping drought." Fleur ordered them. The two Hufflepuffs nodded and took Cedric away.

"We have to get her to the tower." Fleur said.

I was then pulled up into the arms and carried bridal style. I snuggled in the chest and smelled the familiar scent of peppermint and cinnamon spice. I whimpered as I felt the pain grow, becoming more and more intense.

We were soon inside the Grifindor common room where Fred laid me down on a couch.

Fleur knelt beside me "Mia I'm gonna give you a sleeping drought. It will help to take the pain away. The best way for you to go through this is while sleeping because it's less painful." she said. I nodded and slowly drank the potion.

Not a minute later I felt myself slip into darkness.

 _Fred's POV:_

We all sat there and watched as Mia fell asleep, no longer whimpering in pain.

Once we were sure she was asleep, me and George turned to Fleur and Angie.

"You guys want to tell us-" George stared.

"What in the hell is going on?" I finished.

Fleur looked to Angie "She didn't tell them?" she asked. Angie shook her head.

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"Mia's half Veela. When a female Veela turns 17 they under go a physical change which is painful for her." Fleur explained.

"She's Veela?" I asked in disbelief.

Both Angie and Fleur nodded.

"Why didn't she tell us?" George asked I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Fleur looked to Angie who sighed loudly

"I think she was scared that you would look at her differently." she said.

"Listen, Mia didn't find out until a week ago when her dad sprang it on her and Cedric. The two didn't really have any solid information which is why she was researching Veelas this past week. That's why she's been so emotional. And I don't think she knew how to tell you either." Angie explained.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. But I guess I understood her reasons. I mean we didn't tell her our secret.

"We could have helped her. We after all are Veela too." George immediately clamped his hand over his mouth. I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"I knew it." said Fleur. My head shot up.

"You knew?" me and George asked.

Fleur nodded "I could sense it." she explained.

"Why didn't you tell us? When?" Angie demanded.

"It happened during the summer. It wasn't supposed to happen until our birthday but it's a rare occasion that it does happen before then." George explained.

Angie then looked to me with wide eyes. "That's why you snapped at Mia when she said she wanted to enter." I nodded. Angie stared at me for a few seconds, it looked like her mind was trying to put a puzzle together.

Suddenly she gasped "Is she..." Angie trailed off.

I nodded "I've been enticed by her scent and felt so protective over her ever since the change. But this morning her scent intensified because she came of age and the Veela knew. So yeah, she's my mate." I confirmed.

A smile grew on Angie's face as she let out a laugh.

"Oh my gosh! This is perfect now you guys will have to admit your feelings for each other." she squealed.

I threw her a confused look.

"Oh please, don't tell me you didn't know?" she said.

"Brother, it's not that hard to see that the two of you love each other and have for a while." George said.

"It's true. I saw instantly just by the way the two of you look at each other." Fleur agreed.

I stood there mouth open in shock. "She loves me?" I asked.

"Yes!" they all said together.

I looked down at my sleeping girl as a smile grew on my face. I no longer had to worry about telling her.

"How long will the transformation last?" I asked.

"It lasts forty-eight hours. If you guys want we can take turns staying with her and giving her the drought when she wakes up." Fleur said.

Me, George, Angie and Fleur took shifts being with Mia as she slept on the couch. I rarely left her side even when it wasn't my turn. I just couldn't leave her when I knew she was in pain whether she felt it or not.

The next day Cedric came up to the tower to check on Mia. I went ahead and told him that me and George were Veela as well and that his sister was my mate. He surprising took it well and gave us his blessing but also gave me the typical 'you hurt my sister and I'll kill you' speech.

The forty-eight hours were coming to a close and everyone was in the common room when Fleur rushed into the tower.

Fleur told everyone to get out of the common room. Some where resilient to listen to her until she threatened them.

"If you want to stay alive then I suggest you leave before you get taken apart from two Veelas." she said.

The common room was soon empty as the students filed out of the portrait. I wanted to be there when she woke up but Fleur insisted that me and George wait upstairs in our dormitory while Angie waited in hers with Hermione and Ginny. Before I left Fleur did tell me that there was a chance that she could be my mate but I would not be hers. She said it was a very rare thing but she just wanted to tell me. So that made me all the more nervous and worried. I didn't know what I would do if she wasn't mine. All I could do now was wait.

 _Mia's POV:_

I woke up feeling a bit hazy. I rub my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was laying on a couch in the Grifindor common room that was empty. It looked to be late evening time. I sat up and looked around and saw Fleur in the corner. Instantly I could smell her scent that was like some french perfume.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, how you feel?" she asked and slowly approached me.

"I feel fine, just a lot of different smells going on." I said. She laughed "Now there some things I need to tell you. You're probably wondering where the others are right?" she asked I nodded my head. "They're upstairs. I thought it be best for you to wake up alone and take in your new senses in peace then being bombarded with three million questions." she explained.

I laughed "Yeah, you're right." I said.

"Now the Veela will as you already know intensify your emotions but it will be a bit easier to control them since you've gone through the change. But you're mate will be the one to help calm you even more so." I nodded.

"Now there's something else you must know. Me and Angelina had to tell Fred and George that you were part Veela and they took it well." she said. I gasped. A hundred questions ran through my mind.

"Before you ask any questions I need you to see if your mate's here. So walk by the stairs of the boys dormitory and smell." she instructed.

I nodded and went over to the stairs and took in a deep breath.

All my senses took over as the scent of my mate flooded me. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs only for them to turn into a slide. I forgot about that stupid charm. But that wasn't going to stop me. The boys had a small balcony that could over look the common room so I stood below it and jumped up. I grabbed on to the railing before I swung myself up and landed on my feet. I was liked the changes I had. I ran up the stairs to the sixth year's dormitory like a women possessed.

I pushed the door open and took in the scent. George was sitting on a bed and Fred was on the other side of the room, both watching me. My breath hitched as I looked to the ginger that smelled like peppermint and apple spice.

We locked eyes for a few seconds. "Mia?" he said softly.

I ran forward and jumped in his arms. Fred held me close, digging his nose into my neck and hair as he smelt me.

"Tell me it's me. Tell me I'm your mate." he said against my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes, it's you." I confirmed.

"Oh, thank Merlin." he mumbled. I pulled back to look at him.

"You're not upset about this?" I asked.

Fred smiled and shook his head. "No, baby, I've been in love with you for a while now and because your my mate too." he said. My eyes widen at the revelation.

"You're..." he nodded "I am and your mine." he confirmed.

I smiled and brought his lips to mine. A million fireworks went off as our lips moved in sync. One of Fred's hand entangled itself in my hair and the other rest on my waist pulling me even close to him. My hands tangled in his long red locks as his tongue swiped across my bottom lip. I opened up for him and let our tongues fight for dominance. In the end he ended up winning, not that I minded. His tongue explored every part of my mouth until we had to pull away for air. We lent our forehead against each others' as we caught our breath. I then realized that I was lying on top of Fred while we laid on someone's bed. I had been so enraptured by the kiss I didn't even notice.

"We should probably go down stairs." I suggested. Fred kissed me one more time and then we headed down to the common room hand in hand.

I first checked to see my transformation. I really didn't change that much. My brown hair now had light blond highlights and my brown eyes were a shade lighter. So all in all I still looked like me mostly.

One by one everyone was introduced to me and I seemed to be okay with everything. Before we all went down for dinner Fleur pulled me and Fred aside and explained that because we found each other we have to start the marking process.

The first part was the acceptance. We both had to verbally say that we agree to be each others' mate but it was something that had to be at a special moment. She said that our Veela's would know when to say it. Good thing too because I would want it to be special. The second part would be the marking which had to be done within six months following the acceptance. The Veela would bite into the skin of their mate, marking them as theirs. The finally part is consummating, which must come within a week of the marking. If not both Veela's will die.

The good thing was that we weren't really on the clock until we had both gone through the acceptance phase.

So we didn't really need to worry to much. Right now we were just enjoying the fact that we both finally together.

The news of us being a couple took the school by storm after we walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. Several girls gasped while our friends just sat there with smirks. Where we the only ones to not see each others' feelings?

Several eyes from all four houses including the Drumstrang and Beauxbatons stared at us as we walked into the Hall but I didn't mind.


	7. Chapter 6

It was the day before the First Task and I was a nervous for Cedric. I knew he was a clever and great wizard but I couldn't help it. He's my brother and my twin and my Veela didn't help at all because she wanted to keep him safe too.

I was worried for Harry too, he had always been like a little brother to me even. He was so young and according to Dumbledore and the other professors, there was nothing they could do to help him get out of it.

To make matters worse Ron was pissed off at Harry to the point where he wasn't talking to him at all. The only people that would actually talk to Harry was me, Fred, George, Angie, Ginny, Hermione and Neville. But I worried when he was alone. We couldn't always be there for him in classes and such.

Dad was in a bit of a uproar because he kept on claiming that Harry was stealing the spotlight away from Cedric. Dad never did get it that Cedric didn't want to be in the spotlight. He didn't really completely like the fame. He enter because he was competitive. But then again that was Dad for you. He had changed a lot since Mom had died when me and Cedric turned fifteen. It was right after we got sent off to Hogwarts. Mom's death brought me and Cedric closer but at the same time Dad pushed away from us both but mostly me. I guess I reminded him to much of Mom. But Cedric was always there for me and when we were at Hogwarts we were all each other really had.

On top of everything, new badges came out. They read 'Support Cedric' with a picture of his face on it but then you could change it to 'Potter Stinks'. And trust me when I say a bunch of people were wearing them. I honestly think the Hufflepuffs made them because they were the ones wearing them the most.

My relationship with the Hufflepuffs started straining when I refused to wear one. I was then semi labeled as a traitor for what they said 'Not backing up my own brother.'

Luckily for them Fred was there and calmed me unless I might have taken their heads off.

I had been able to control my emotions pretty well considering. I didn't snap as much as I did at the beginning of the year but the Hufflepuffs were definitely testing my patience. Merlin hope that Fred would be there to calm me when I did snap because they were getting ridiculous maybe if they knew I was half Veela they cute it out. Me and Ced had agreed not to tell anyone due to all the attention we were both already getting until it was necessary and I had a feeling that was coming soon. Fred and George also didn't tell anyone until we did so we could all go through it together.

Me, Fred, George and Lee were walking around looking for Angie. She had just finished Ancient Ruins and we all had free period.

We soon found her in the courtyard talking with Katie Bell. We were all going to walk over to her until I caught sight of Ced. I had been meaning to ask him if he figured out the first task but hadn't had the chance to.

"Hey I'll be right back. I'm got to ask Ced something." I told Fred.

He looked over and saw Ced across the courtyard with his friends.

"Okay, don't be long." he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek before I walked over to Ced who was laying on his back on the the bench.

"Ced get up, you'll ruin your hair." I told him.

He smirked at me and sat up.

"Hey what's up traitor?"

"Piss off Michel. Does it look like I was talking to you?" I replied to the tallest of the group.

"Michel, leave her alone." Cedric ordered.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked Ced.

"Of course." me and Ced walked a few steps foreward so we were far enough away.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Did you get any info-" I was then cut off by Harry who walked right up to the both of us.

"I'm sorry Mia but I need to have a word with Cedric. It's urgent." he said.  
Cedric and Harry both looked to me.

"Of course, I can wait." I told them.

They both mumbled a thank you and walked away from me, my eyes following where they went.

"Read the badge, Potter." Michel yelled.

"You stink, Potter." yelled Andy next to him.

"Will you guys lay off already? It's getting old and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet." I said irritated

"Well at least we back up our real Champion, unlike some." Michel replied.

I growled. "And when did you show up, Micheal? Last week?" I questioned.

"Come on Ced. He's not worth it."

"I said lay off." I took a few steps towards them.

"You know what Mia? You don't give a damn about your brother so why don't you just shut up?" Michel said and stood up from the bench.

I gasped, now I was pissed. I walked forward until I was right up in Michel's face. I had to will myself to not slap him. I pointed my finger right at his face.

"You listen here, you little shit!" I was never one to cuss unless it was bad and it was. How dare he accuse me of not caring.

"Who was it that's been there with Cedric since day one and everyday since? Who was the one to who was there when he first learned how to fly? Who was it that was there when we first went to Hogwarts and he was a nervous wreak? Who was it that spent countless hours playing and training with him out on the quidditch feild through the rain, the snow and the mud? Who was it that was there for him when our family was going through a hard time? Who was it that comforted him and stayed with him through all those sleepless nights, just so we could be there for each other? Who was it that never left his side for two weeks when he had the flu? Who was it that put there name in the goblet of fire with him? And who was the first person to congratulate and hug him and support him in that even thought she's scared to death of what could happen to him?" I ranted my voice had become a bit louder and I could feel more stares but I didn't give a rip.

Michel stood there speechless.

"Don't you dare say that I don't give a fuck because I refuse to participate in the bullying of a fourteen year old like the rest of you idiots. Cedric's my brother and my twin. I wouldn't hesitate to run in front of any Unforgivable, if it meant that I'd be protecting him. So you don't get to say shit about me or him because you don't know shit." I finished breathing hardly after my rant.

Silence was the all thing that could be heard in the entire courtyard. All eyes were on us and our next moves.

Michel looked ready to push me as I growled at him.

Suddenly two arms came wrapped around my waist. I instantly smelt the scent as Fred and Cedric stood in front of me shielding me from the two Hufflepuffs. Angie and George were by my side holding my arms so I couldn't retaliate.

Both Fred and Cedric's back muscles were visibly tense even under their sweater.

"I told her to leave her alone." Cedric growled. "Touch my sister and you'll regret it." he threatened.

"When you're done acting like a bunch of arses you can come find me." he said and then turned to me.

"You okay?" he asked. His tenseness visibly gone but mine wasn't. I nodded and glared back at the speechless Hufflepuffs. I knew how Cedric and Fred looked when angry and it wasn't a very pretty site.

"I'll be in the library if you need me." he said.

I nodded but didn't look at him.

"Get Fred and Mia out of here, George." he ordered.

Fred was still giving a death glare to the Hufflepuffs who were cowering. No reason they weren't sorted in to Gryffindor.

It took George a few seconds but Fred did snap out of his trace. He immediately looked to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me away. He pulled me down a empty hallway with George, Lee and Angie not far behind. I looked behind me and motioned for them to stop which they did. I knew me and Fred needed to cool down alone.

We were about twenty yards from the others' when Fred stopped. He turned to me and looked at me in the eye before he pulled me close. I took in his scent as he hide his face in my hair taking in my scent.

I instantly felt the anger and tenseness leave the both of us. We stayed in each others' embrace for about a minute before we pulled apart.

I cupped his face with one hand as his thumb grazed over my left cheek. No words needed to be spoken because our eyes said all. Fred brought his lips to mine for a sweet embrace.

I did manage to talk to Cedric later that day after dinner to ask about the task. He said that Harry told him it was dragons. I spent half the night in worry about the next morning and the other half sleeping from the tiredness of worrying. I wasn't sure if it was such a great idea that I asked anymore.


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I groan and hit the snooze button. I was about to fall back to sleep when I remembered that it was the day of the first task and Cedric had to face a dragon by himself.

I shot up from my bed got changed and ran down to the common room where Fred and George waited.

"How did you?" I asked.

"I had a feeling you'd be up early." said Fred. I kissed him softly and we went down for breakfast.

Much to my annoyance Cedric was no where to be found. But then I realized neither were any of the other champions.

We all headed down to the quidditch pitch after breakfast and I saw the tent for the champions.

I sighed and looked to Fred. He nodded and at me. I ran into the tent without hesitation.

All four champions seemed to be stunned at my entrance but I didn't care. I had to see my friends.

"Sorry." I said. "I just had to see you."

Ced walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

" **Je suis content que tu es là. Pour un moment j'ai cru que tu m'a laissé tout seul." (I'm happy you're here. For a moment I thought you were going to leave me alone.)** said Cedric.

French was a language mom had taught us as our second language growing up and me Cedric only used it for things to be a bit more private.

" **Tu me prend pour qui? Je te laissera jamais tout seul." (What do you take me for? I will never leave you alone.)** I replied.

I then turned to see Krum eyeing me a bit.

"Sorry." said Cedric. "Victor, this is my sister Amelia. Amelia, this is Victor Krum."

"It's lovely to meet you." I said and shook his hand. Victor turned my hand and gave it a kiss.

"The pleasure is mine." he said in his deep Bulgarian accent.

"Good luck out there today." I said with a polite smile and moved on to Harry.

"Good luck Harry." I said and gave him a quick hug.

I looked to Fleur and hugged her.

" **Bonne chance, ma amie. Soit attentive à tout autour de toi. Faites attention." (Good luck, my friend. Be attentive to everything around you. Be careful.)** I told her and then turned back to Cedric.

I could tell he was trying to mask his nerves and worries but I could see through it. I just hope he couldn't see through mine but him being him he probably did.

"Be careful. Don't you dare come back to me in a pile of ash. I don't like cleaning up after you." I teased, trying to enlighten the mood. It worked a bit because Cedric smiled and chuckled.

" **Faites attention. Concentrez sur le dragon et bloquez tout le reste, tout comme un match de quidditch." (Be careful. Focus on the dragon and block everything else out, just like a quidditch match.)** I told him.

He nodded and I jumped in his arms and held him tightly.

"I believe in you." I whispered to him.

"That's all I need." he whispered back.

"I love you, Ced." I told him as I tried to hide my tears.

"I love you too." he replied. Just then a huge white light flashed around us.

"Young love." a all to annoying voice said.

Me and Cedric pulled away from each other and looked to a very smug Rita Skeeter.

"Who would have thought? Both Hogwarts champions and their young lovers worried for their lives." she said.

I looked around confused and saw Hermione next to Harry. Well they must have been the other 'couple'.

"If all goes terrible today. You four, may make the front page." she said.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like her at all.

"We're not dat-" she cut me off.

"Well, of course you are darling. Don't need to be shy about it." Rita said.

"You have no bussiness here. This tent is for champions, friends and family." said Victor from behind Rita.

Rita turned to Victor flustered. Like no one had ever spoken to her that way as he stared her down just a bit. I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one that disliked her.

"Well no matter. We got what we wanted." she said and turned to leave her photographer taking one more shot of us all.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to rip her to shreds." I said to Victor who gave me a amused smile.

Dumbledore then walked in with the other heads of the schools, Barty and Flitch. I held on to Ced's arm.

"Good day champions. Gather around please." said Dumbledore. We did as he asked me still holding on to Ced's arm and his on mine. Both me and Hermione stood on the opposite sides of Dumbledore as he spoke.

"You've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you could truly appreciate." Dumbledore then looked to me and Hermione before he had to a double take.

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger, Miss Diggory?" he asked.

"Oh sorry." we both apologized. I looked to Cedric and he gave me a kiss on the side of the head.

Me and Hermione walked quickly but quietly up to our seats that were being held by Fred and George.

I held Hermione's hand, trying to comfort her as we walked through the crowd.

Fred and George called us over and I sat down.

"Get many bets?" I asked.

"Quiet enough for the day, I think." said George.

"How is he?" asked Fred as I sat in my seat.

I sighed "He's nervous but then again I don't know who wouldn't be."

Fred wrapped his arms around me in comfort.

"He'll be fine." he said. I nodded and let his scent relax me.

"Fred, I need you to charm my feet to the floor." I said. He pulled back and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm gonna want to jump in their to help him and my Veela will want to do the same but you know that can't happen. Please, Fred." I begged.

Fred nodded in understanding and glued charmed my shoes to the floor.

Soon the canon sounded, telling us it was all about to start. My heart started to beat fast as the crowd started to chant me and Ced's last name. At this rate I was going to have a bloody heart attack.

I watched as Cedric slowly walked out of the cave entrance. He looked around for his golden egg.

I sighed it was on the other side of the 'arena'.

I saw Cedric catch eye of his egg and as he did so his dragon emerged. Cedric had drawn the Swedish Short-Snout.

I started breathing heavily in worry as I watched Cedric jump out of the way of getting burned. Everyone in the stands were cheering giving the occasional 'ooo' and 'aw's.

Fred seemed to notice my distress, he wrapped an arm around me.

My breath calmed a bit but not much as I watched Cedric jump onto another rock.

"Your wand Cedric! Use your bloody wand!" I yelled.

Cedric looked up at me for a brief second before he aimed his wand at a rock. I couldn't hear what spell he cast but I continued to watch.

The rock soon transfigured into a black Labrador. The dog barked, drawing the attention of the dragon away from the egg.

The dragon turned his back to Cedric who ran full speed to his egg.

"Come on. Come on." I whispered as my eyes darted in between Cedric and the dragon.

Cedric reached the egg and grabbed it. He then hoisted it over his head while we all cheered. I laughed at the smile on Cedric's face as I clapped.

The dragon growled making all head's including Cedric's snap in it's direction.

The dragon roared and shot a fire ball at Ced. My eyes grew wide as he ran across the rocks again.

The dragon shot another fire ball at Cedric who lost his footing on the rock as he jumped. I watched as Ced slipped and the fire catching the side of his face.

I whimpered and winced as he hit the rocks hard.

Luckily the dragon was then pulled back into the cage by the tamers and Madame Promfey ran out to Cedric.

I looked to Fred who quickly removed the binding curse. I kissed him on the cheek before I ran down to Ced in the hostpital tent.

"Ced!"i yelled as I entered.

He was laying on a bed as Madame Promfey, dabbed something orange on his face that was burned.

"No, my dear, you can't be in here." she said an started to shoo me away.

"But-"

"No buts! Out!" she ordered.

"I'm fine, Mia. Go watch so you can tell me." said Ced from his bed. I nodded and rejoined my friends and boyfriend in the stands.

We watched as Fleur fought off the Common Welsh Green with a sleeping curse. The dragon was easily immobilised as Fleur ran for her egg.

About halfway to her egg the dragon snorted out a jet flame while it slept, lighting Fleur's skirt on fire.

I was pretty sure that a lot of guys in the stands would have liked for the flame to burn the skirt a little higher than it did.

Fleur immediately put out the flame with her wand and retrieved her egg.

Next Victor faced the Chinese Fireball. He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon. The dragon stumbled around helplessly and ended up crushing half of the egg in his confusion. Unfortunately, Victor ended up losing points for retrieving only half an egg.

Lastly was Harry. We all sat and waited in anticipation. He slowly walked into the arena. H easily spotted his egg that was to the right of him.

Harry took about four steps before the Hungarian Horntail tried to impale him with his tail.

Harry was tossed around several times the dragon until he was almost directly below us.

The dragon breathed fire at Harry how quickly dodged it while we crouched a bit behind the railing of the stands to avoid anything.

"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" yelled Hermione. Harry then _accio_ his Firebolt which took a few second to arrive while Harry had to avoid another blaze of fire.

I watched as the broom came flying down towards Harry. He timed it just right and jumped onto his moving broom. We all clapped as Harry flew towards his egg. He reached out but had to pull his arm back to avoid it getting singned my the fire trailing behind him.

Harry flew upwards as the dragon followed him. We all gasped in fear as we watched the chain of dragon break, setting it free.

Harry flew over one of the tented stands with the dragon hot on his tail. The dragon's tail cut open the tent and forced several of the spectators such as Snape and Rita Skeeter to the floor to take cover.

Everyone cheered at that.

"Yeah!" yelled George who raised his binoculars to his face to see Harry.

"Well done dragon!" yelled Fred.

I rolled my eyes at the two beside me and waited.

Nor Harry or his dragon could be seen or heard.

"Anything George?" I asked.

"I can't see a thing." he replied.

"Maybe it's just your eye sight." said Fred as he took the binoculars and raised them to his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I have excellent seeing abilities." he returned.

"Oh yeah? Is that why your mom is always yelling at you for not doing the dishes and you just say 'I didn't see them'?" I asked.

"There's a difference between wanting to see and just ignoring." he returned.

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell your mom that." I said. "Anything?" I asked Fred.

"Nothing, there's too much fog." he said.

Everyone waited in silence as we all looked around for any sign of Harry.

After a few moments we finally saw Harry flying back to the pitch. We all applauded proudly as he claimed his egg.

They then announced the order of the winners.

Harry and Victor were tied for first place, Cedric was in second and Fleur was in third.

Dinner soon came and I went surprised to find Cedric at his table, all back in one piece.

I hugged him tightly and gave him a the low down of what had happened before I joined my own table for dinner.

That night, in the common room everyone cheered on Harry.

Harry was hoisted on to the shoulders of Fred and George while we all cheered around him.

"Yes Harry!" said Fred.

"Knew you wouldn't die, Harry. Lose a leg." continued George.

"Or an arm."

"But packet it in all together?"

"Never!" they said together.

Emus then shushed us all and handed the egg back up to Harry.

"Go on, Harry. What's the clue?" he asked.

"Who want's me to open it?" asked Harry.

"Yeah!" we all said.

"You wants me to open it?" harry asked again.

"Yeah!" we all said a bit more loudly.

Harry opened the egg and a ear piercing screech came from it. Harry fell from the twins shoulders as we all covered our ears. I covered my ears in pain as I forced my eyes shut. The sreech was much more intense for me due to Veela hearing.

"Shut it Harry!" I yelled.

Harry shut the egg and the noise stopped.

I took in deep breathes as the pain from my ears started to ease.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron from across the room.

Fred stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his side and calmed down.

"You alright, babe?" he asked in nodded as the pain in my ear finally subsided.

"Alright everyone go back to your knitting. This is going to be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in." said George. Everyone then went on to do whatever but me, Fred, George, Hermione, Angie and Ginny stood near by to listen. It was after all a rare thing when Ron apologized without being pulled by the ear by his mother.

Ron walked over to Harry and looked down in shame. "I reckon you have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire." he said. Ron could barley meet Harry's eyes.

"Caught on have you? Took you long enough" asked Harry in a slightly rude tone.

"I wasn't the only one who thought you've done it. Everyone else was saying it behind your back." he replied.

"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better." Harry said after he looked around the room.

"Least I warned you about the dragons." said Ron

"Hagrid warned you about the dragons." Harry.

Awe so that's how he knew, I thought to myself.

"No, no, no, I did. Don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything so it was really me all along. I thought we'd be alright, you know after you figured that out." Ron explained.

Harry immediately echoed my thoughts "Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental."

Ron chuckled nervously "Yeah. Isn't it? I suppose I was a bit distraught." Ron said.

"Boys." said Hermione with a look of confusion on her face. Ginny mirrored her same expression while Angie looked like she was trying to find logic in Ron's plan.

"You got that right. I thought us girls were bad." I said.

"Hey." said both Fred and George.

"Remind me about this when they do something like that." I said to Angie, ignoring Fred and George.

"You'll have to remind me to." said Angie.

"Alright, little one." Fred said and pulled me down onto the nearest couch. He then started to tickle my sides.

"No Fred stop. Stop!" I said in between laughs.

"Ah! George!" I heard Angie say.

I was no on the floor as Fred continued his assault.

"Fred stop! Please!" I yelled.

"Tell me I'm the brightest bloke you've ever known and you love me for it." he ordered.

"No!" I replied.

Fred continued his assault as I tried to push him off. I felt tears in my eyes from laughing so much and I couldn't take much more.

"Alright." I gave up just as Fred pinned my hands above my head as he straddled my waist.

"You're the brightest bloke I ever met and I love you for it." I said. Fred smiled down at me and brought his lips to mine.

We were int erupted by cat calls. That's when I realized we were in the common room surrounded by most of our house.

I blushed deep red before I kissed Fred goodnight and bid the others a goodnight before me and Angie headed upstairs to gossip.


	9. Chapter 8

Even with being a new Veela, things went by basically the same as normal exact for the few more stares from guys that I really didn't enjoy and neither did Fred.

Fred wasn't one to get extremely jealous easily but he sure didn't like it when guys were staring at me like a piece of meat.

When there was either one to many guys watching me or a guy's gaze was getting to intense, Fred would stop whatever it was he was doing and kiss me hard on the mouth even if I was on the other side of the room.

Not that I was complaining to much, his kisses would leave me in a daze and then I would spend the next five minutes trying to remember what in the world I was doing before hand.

Boys from all houses were admiring, including Slytherin which surprised me but they all knew I was off limits but that didn't stop them from 'admiring from a far' as Cedric would say.

One guy particularly annoyed me. His name was Daniel Cooper. He was a half-blood in my year from Slythrin. He had short black hair and blue eyes. I will admit he was good looking but he was your typical snake, too proud and big headed for his own good.

We had Potions and Ancient Ruines together and during that time he would seem like he would just stare at me. I would brush away the stares and think of Fred.

Me, Fred, Angie, George, and Lee were eating breakfast in the Great Hall while reading the Daily Prophet. We were all talking about quidditch but I could feel eyes burning into my head.

I continued to read my newspaper. I came across the lovely Rita Skeeter's article.

I blew out a puff of air in annoyance.

Fred Angie leaned over to look.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Apparently." I replied.

"What's up?" asked Lee.

I put the news paper down and showed them the article accompanied with a photo of me and Cedric hugging before the match.

"Heart throb and one of the two Hogwarts Champions Cedric Diggory has seemed to have found someone to love but is it true?

This mysterious girl was seen holding Cedric close just minutes before the First Task but the same girl was seen moments later in the stands sitting very close to a red head and his twin. Could it be a love triangle?" I read.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fred and George asked.

I rolled my eyes at the two.

"I feel cheated." said Fred.

"I feel used." said his twin.

I was really in no mood for their games.

I moved to get up but Fred stopped me.

"Awe baby, I'm sorry. We were just trying to lighten the mood. I know you never would do that. I am after all the better looking twin." he said.

I gave him a weak smile and leaned into his side.

Just then we over heard Ron. He stood up and held and old coat out in front of him.

"Mom sent me a dress." he said. We all giggled.

"Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" asked a amused Harry.

He stuck his hand into the bow until he found what he was looking for.

"Aah." he said and raised the bonnet to Ron's chest.

"Put those down, Harry." Ron said and swatted his hand away.

Ron then walked over to Ginny who sat about three feet away with her friends.

"Ginny these must be for you." he said.

"I'm gonna wear that, it's ghastly." she said. Hermione then began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" asked a confused and embarrassed Ron who was still holding the old garment to his chest.

"There not for Ginny. There for you." she said. We all could help but let out a laugh.

"There dress robes." she explained with a smile.

"Dress robes? What in the bloody hell for?" asked Ron.

That was a good question. After we all finished laughing at a distraught and horrified Ronald, we all began to wonder what he needed the robes for.

The bell soon rang and we were off to class and the previous question disappeared from our minds.

But later that day at the end of class we got our answers. All of Gryffindor year 4 and up were called to a large empty classroom with chairs on both sides.

Professor Mcgonagall stood in the center with Flich and his horrible cat next to him. Mcgonagall told us all to sit on the chairs, girls on one side and boys on the other. I sat in between Angie and Hermione with Ginny next to her.

Mcgonagall started speaking while Flich tried to adjust the needle on the record player.

"The Yule Ball had been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since it's inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guest gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity.

As representatives of the host school, I expect each and everyone of you to put our best foot forward. And, I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball, is first and foremost a dance."

whispers from both sides for the classroom spread.

I leaned over to Angie "I don't dance." I whispered.

"Silence!" Mcgongall called out before Angie could reply. We both looked back up at her.

"The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons." she said sternly.

I could hear George say to Fred from across the room as he looked my way.

"Try saying that five times faster."

" Babbling, bumbling band of baboons" Fred replied as fast as he could then George repeated the same line as fast as he could. I couldn't help but giggle.

Now to dance is to let the body breath." she said and motioned with her hands.

She took a few steps towards us girls. "Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

I heard Ronald mumble whisper something to Seamus didn't bother to listen.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance." said Mcgongall as she eyed Ron.

She walked over to him. "Mr. Weasley?" she asked and walked over to him.

"Yes?" he answered almost scared as he shrunk in his seat.

"Will you join me?" she asked pleasantly.

Ron unwillingly got up from the chair as he and Seamus stiffed a laugh as Mcgongall lead Ron into the middle of the room. Poor guy look embarrassed already and nothing had even happened yet.

"Now put your hand on my waist." instructed the professor as she held her and Ron's hand out together.

"Where?" he asked in disbelief.

"On my waist." she repeated. Ron did as he was told but immediately removed his hand when a wolf call was whistled by Lee. Mcgongall replaced Ron's hand on her waist as the music began. Me, Angie, Hermione and Ginny all laughed queitly at Ron's horrified face as he awkwardly danced with our head house.

"Everyone come together. Boys, on your feet." she said and almost all the girls stood up except for me. The boys coward away not wanting to move from their seats.

"Mia get up." said Angie as she pulled me to my feet.

I groaned and stood as a very brave Nevile was the first one of the boys to grab ask Ginny for a dance which she willingly excepted.

The other boys then started to find their courage but the only one I was focused on was Fred as he and George walked forward to me and Angie. They both smiled their famous Weaslely smile and bowed before us.

"May I have this dance my lady?" they asked together. Angie quickly accepted George's hand but I just smirked at Fred.

"What makes you think I'll dance with you?" I asked.

"If you don't want me to kill any other guy you will." he replied.

"Good point." I replied. "But fair warning, I don't dance."

"May be true." he said and pulled me close to him. "But I know you can dance."

"How?" I asked as we continued to sway to the music.

"You told me to dance with you when we were playing princess and knight when we were eight. I then asked you to dance with me when we were fifteen in the rain after we played quidditch and we both got a really bad cold." he said. My eyes widened.

"I didn't think you remembered that." I replied.

"There was no way I couldn't. It's when I realized how beautiful you really were. No make up, no designer clothes, just you and me as we truly are, smiling, laughing, not having to wear a mask around anyone." he said. My heart melted at his words. It was at that moment that I realized that I was falling in love with Fred and to know that that was the moment he started to fall for me was beyond a dream.

I smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips which he returned until a clearing of the throat interupted us.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Diggory there will be plenty of time to do that else where but please not in during my lesson. This class is focusing on dancing not lip locking" said Mcgongall sternly.

"Sorry professor." I apologized. She then walked off to help a different couple. I hid my face in Fred's chest to hide the embarrassment on my cheeks of being caught by our professor. Fred laughed at me and I could hear George and Angie laughing not far from us.

I knew at that moment I would never hear the end of this one as long as I live.


	10. Chapter 9

The school was buzzing with the news of the ball, who was going with who and who was wearing what.

I easily assumed that I would go with Fred since he was my mate and also I was his girlfriend but I still wanted him to ask me.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and me and Fred were currently hiding in one of the back booths of the Three Broomsticks. We had left George and Angie, along with Lee and Kaite Bell alone in Zonks when we snuck away.

We were sipping on butterbeers when I asked Fred about the ball.

"So is George gonna man up and ask Angie to the ball?"

"I sure hope so because it's so hard to watch him look like a love sick puppy when he's around her." he said.

I laughed "I hope Lee asks Katie too." I said.

"Me too." he said.

"Angie's George's mate right?" I asked after a minute.

Fred looked at me worried. I knew he didn't want to lie to me.

"I think she is since he gets a little defensive whenever another guy is around her." I said.

"She is but he's known since her birthday but he's just to scared to tell her." he replied.

"Well she's worried that she isn't. I mean she's really like George for a long time." I said.

"Mom and Dad always said we'd end up together." Fred said.

I laughed then I realized...our parents.

"Did you tell your mom and dad about us?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, figured we could surprise them for Christmas and they'll be ecstatic when they find out it's you." he replied.

I snuggled into his side. "We can go tell dad whenever. I don't think he'll really care what with Ced in the tournament and all. He doesn't talk about anything else." I replied. Fred took my hand in intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him.

"Your dad cares about even if it is hard for him to show it." he said.

"I know." I replied.

"I love you even if no one else does." he said quietly so only I could hear.

"I love you too." I replied. Fred then leaned down and captured my lips.

We both pulled away for a moment. Fred then pulled out a rose.

"Mia, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked.

I smiled "Of course." I said and hugged him.

I kissed him one more time before he handed me the rose. Just then our lovely friends walked in, bombarding us with questions about why we left them.

Me and Fred laughed at the four as they sat down and we all drank butterbeers.

The next day we were all being supervised by professor Snape while we did homework. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat not far from where me and Angie sat. across from us to the right sat Fred, George and Lee.

We were both whispering how to finish the rest of our potion homework.

Hermione had told us that she had someone but didn't say who. Ginny was going with Nevile and Katie was going with Lee who asked her out earlier in the day.

Ron, Harry, Angie and George didn't have date as of yet. I was serious irritated with George. If he kept on making googly eyes at Angie and didn't ask her out before the end of the day I was going to do it for him.

"I can't find anything in her that has to do with-" Angie said but was cut off with a piece of paper hitting her head.

"Angelina." whispered George.

"What?" she whispered back slightly annoyed.

"Do you" he said and pointed to her "want to got to the ball" he then made a dancing movement. "with me?" he asked and pointed to himself.

"To the ball?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah alright." she said flustered. She looked down at her book and parchment I could tell she was trying hard not to squeal. I smirked at Fred and he smirked back at me, both knowing what the other was thinking.

We all stiffed a laugh and returned to our work when Snape hit the trio over the head with his book. Me and Angie were finishing up our work right before Hermione stormed out of the room. When we finished our problem me and Angie ran up to the tower and into the girls dormitory before Angie practically screamed her lungs out with happiness.

Then Hermione ranted to us about how Ron was a git for just then realizing she was a girl. We backed her up on that one. We then all made our plans to go to Hogsemede during the weekend to go shopping for the ball. I had never been one for formal gatherings but I couldn't wait for this one.

After dinner I ran to the library to pick up a few books on some transfiguration homework that was due for the following week.

I sat down at one of the tables in the back and and decided to start on the assignment since it wasn't to be that long.

I had finished my assignment only to find out that I had been there for two hours and it was now almost nine. I started to pack up my thing. I shrunk them and put them in my skirt pocket. I grabbed the books I was using and started returning them to the shelves.

I could tell I was probably the last on in the library because there wasn't much noise.

I was putting the last two of my books away when I heard footsteps and they were close. I put away the last book before I was spun around forcefully and slammed into the shelf behind me. I winced in pain.

Someone then attached their lips to mine. I immediately didn't recognize the scent, I tried to move my arms to push the guy away but he had them pinned above my head.

So I decided to bite this guys lip really hard. The guy pulled back and I came face to face with my attacker.

"You little bitch." he said. I gasped when I realized it was Daniel Cooper. I would see the desire and lust in his eyes but also the anger of what I had just done. Cooper then smacked me across the face hard making me stumble to the ground. I sat up as he pointed his wand at me. He muttered something under his breath and I opened my mouth to yell but nothing came out. He had cast a silence charm on me.

Suddenly ropes appeared around my hand. He then grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up and threw me onto the table on my back. He pinned my hands above my head again as I thrashed as he tried to kiss me again.

"Stop moving bitch!" he ordered and slapped me again. I felt blood in my mouth and I knew he had split my lip.

I felt Cooper's hand starting to trail up my skirt slowly. Inside I was freaking out and I knew I had to do something. I stopped thrashing and let him think I was going along.

"You gonna be a good girl now?" he asked I felt his bulged against my thigh. I forced myself to nod with a sexy smirk. That apparently was enough for him to take the bait.

He leaned down to kiss me again but before he could I brought my head up and headbutted him in the nose. That was enough for him to let go of my hands. I used my bound hands to push him away. I jumped off the table. Cooper stood in front of me groaning, clutching his nose and cursing. I brought my foot up and kicked him in the balls and then punched him in the face with my bound hands. He fell to the floor and I kicked him in the stomach again for good measure before I ran out of the library.

I used the secret passageway to get to the tower as fast as I could. I got to the portrait but couldn't say the password because of the charm. The Fat Lady took one look at me and gasped but opened up for me.

I climbed through the hole and leaned against the wall taking in deep breaths.

"Mia? Mia?!" I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Fred, George, Hermione, and Angie run towards me all with scared looks on their face. Fred reached me first, he pulled his wand out and held my hands in front of me. He then cast the counter curse for the ropes. The ropes fell away, the bruises on my wrist were completely visible. I rubbed my sore wrist. Fred cupped my face gently

"What happened baby?" he asked.

I pointed to my throat a few times before he got the message and released me from the silence charm.

I let out a gasp and then for the first time since my attack I started to cry.

Fred pulled me into his chest, picked me up and sat us on the couch. I hung onto Fred like my life depended on it.

Fred held me close "George go ask Harry for the map. You need to get Cedric up here." he said.

I heard George run up the stairs while Fred rubbed my back. I heard George re enter the room with others.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he said.

"What happened asked?" Harry.

"We don't know, she went to the library and came back hands tied, a silence charm cast and a spilt lip." said Angie.

Fred continued to whisper sweet things into my ear and rub my back until I completely calmed down. By that time George stepped through the portrait with a very worried Cedric.

Cedric found me immediately and ran to me.

He cupped my face and inspected it quietly followed by my wrist that were turning black and blue.

"Who did this?" he gritted through his teeth. I didn't say anything.

"Mia tell us what happened." said Fred. I looked to him and wiped away my tears.

"If I do you have to promise you won't leave me alone tonight." I said.

Fred nodded as did everyone else.

I shifted myself to face everyone while still being on Fred's lap. Everyone sat around us.

I stared into the flame for a bit.

"Mia?" said Angie

"I was in the library, finishing up my transfiguration assignment. I was put the last of my books away when he attacked me...he turned me around and pushed me against the shelf and started to kiss me." I said quietly the last part.

I instanly felt Fred tense up next to me. I didn't dare look at him.

"My hand were pinned above and I couldn't move so I bite him. He then slapped me across the face, making me fall. I cast a silencing charm and tied my hands before he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up onto the table. I thrashed as hard as I could even though he pinned me down. When I wouldn't stop moving he slapped me again. His hand tried to go up my skirt and I knew what would happen if I didn't do something so I stopped struggling just long enough for him to think that I wasn't going to fight anymore before I headbutted him. I then pushed him away and kicked him in the balls and then punched before I ran for it." by the end of my explanation I was crying again.

The tension and anger in the come could have been cut with a knife.

"Who was it Mia?" said George.

"Mia who was it?" repeated Fred strongly.

"Daniel Cooper." I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm going to kill him." growled Cedric.

"And then I raise him from the dead just so I can kill him again." Fred growled. He shifted to move me off of his lap.

Immediately I knew they were going to go find Cooper.

I clinged on to Fred.

"Angie, take her." said Fred and tried to pass me off to Angie.

"No." I said but he wiggled out of my grasp.

I watched as he, Cedric George, Lee and Harry followed by Ron got up.

"NO! You can't." I said. I knew that them being blind by rage they'd risk killing Cooper and hurting others and themselves before any teacher could reach them.

"Mia were not going to let that bastard get away with this." Cedric said.

"We can get him in the morning." I reasoned.

"He almost raped you. He deserved to get his ass beaten now." I could see the fury in Fred's eyes it burned. There was very little to stop them.

I did the only thing I could.

"But you promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me tonight." I said. I didn't want to play the whiny card but I knew I had to but it was true. They did promise and truly, I didn't want to be left alone.

Plus, I was already hurt, I didn't need them to be not at my expense.

They knew what a promise meant to me because it all meant the same thing to all of us. To promise something was to give your word. It was like swearing an oath, it bound you to your word.

I watched as their faces changed. They were now thinking.

We were all silent for a minute.

"First thing tomorrow. No exceptions." said Fred.

I nodded as did everyone else.

"Wait after breakfast." Ron said making some of us chuckle breaking up some the tension.

After a bit Hermione, Harry, Ron and Lee went off to bed. Me, Cedric, George, Fred and Angie however stayed in the common room. Fred and George had brought down some blankets from their dorms.

I told Ced that he could head off to bed if he really wanted to but he insisted he stay until morning. Me and Fred laid down on the couch by the fire while Angie and George shared the other couch and Ced got the love seat. I laid across Fred's chest and let the steady beat of his heart rock me to sleep. Just knowing he was there brought me enough peace to forget all that had happened that night.

 _ **AN: Hey guys! I'm in the middle of moving so there won't be any updates for a while. Sorry but I promise not to give up on the story and to put an update up when I get settled. Love you! and have a great summer!**_


	11. Chapter 10

Fred's POV:

Me and Mia walked down the hall hand in hand with Angie, George, Lee and Cedric close behind us.

Last night was a nightmare for me. To have my girl walk into the common room bound, silent because of a charm, covered in bruises with a busted lip and the look of complete fear in her eyes nearly scared me half to death.

I wanted to tear Cooper apart for many reasons.

#1 He hurt Mia, my girlfriend, my love physically and emotionally.

#2 He thought he could have her.

#3 That's not how you treat a woman.

#4 He was flat out the enemy. One because he was a slimy Slythrin. Second because he was one of the main group of guys that had their eyes on Mia since her transformation.

It was heartbreaking to hold Mia as she cried in my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nor could I hurt the person who had hurt her because of my promise.

I really hated the fact that she pulled the promise card but I also understood why she did. She had just gone through a traumatizing experience and I needed to be there for her not locked up in detention or worse Azkaban.

We were about halfway to the Headmaster's office.

We turned the corner and were met with a group of 3 Slythrins and the one in the middle was Cooper.

Rage and anger filled me as I watched the 3 snakes laugh.

I felt Mia tense up beside me as she held my hand tightly.

I could see the hidden bruises on Cooper's face.

Cooper saw us and winked at Mia. That was the last straw for me.

I let go of Mia's hand and ran straight for Cooper. I punched him in the face twice before he and his friends fought back.

Before I knew it not only was I on the floor in a fight but Cedric and George were as well. I didn't know when or how because all I saw was red. I rolled up on top of Cooper, pinning him down. He tried to wiggle away but failed as my fist met his face again and again.

I was then slammed into the wall behind me. I shut my eyes and groaned in pain.

"What is the matter with you?!" yelled an awe too fimilar voice.

Sure enough when I opened my eyes, there stood Mcganall with her wand out as she stomped towards us with professor Finth behind her.

I looked around to see George and Cedric beside me both with a few bruises but nothing too bad. I then looked to see Angie and Lee holding on to a very worried Mia who was staring at me with worried eyes. I gave her a small smile to let her know I was alright but it didn't seem to change much.

Lastly I looked across the hall to see Cooper and his goons across from us. Cooper wore a black eye, a bloody nose and bleeding lip along with several other bruises. I smirked at my work.

"What in Merlin's name makes you think that this type of behavior is acceptable?" Mcgonall continued. I had forgotten she was speaking.

"All of you to the infirmary right this instant and then to the Headmaster's office!" McGonagall ordered.

Mia then forced herself out of the grip of Angelina and Lee and ran over to me.

She knelt down and front of me as she looked over my wounds.

"I'm fine." I told her. Mia just shook her head and hugged me. I lifted my arms and held her. I took in her scent to calm me down as I know she was doing the same. I could stay in her presence forever and be the happiest.

Although it was all cut short when Professor Snape cleared his throat. Me and Mia pulled away from each.

I didn't know when he showed up but he was here now. Mia got up and helped me up off the ground.

Snape continued to stare at me and Mia and I started to grow uncomfortable as did Mia. I pulled Mia closer to my side but my stare never left Snape nor did Mia's. Snape's stare then followed to our friends.

It was always so hard to read Snape because of his lack of facial expressions but I knew he was trying to figure something out.

He quickly turned away and escorted his slythrins away to Madame Pince.

McGonagall asked Lee to fetch the Headmaster. I smiled knowing what we did was right so I didn't worry. No words were spoken as the rest of us were escorted to the infirmary by McGonagall. Mia held my hand all the way there. I know she was worried but I knew it was going to be fine as long as she was safe.

When we got to the Madame Pince, she fused about how we shouldn't be fighting and how stupid it was. But no one spoke a word of the reason behind the fight but it was all going to be revealed and we were no longer going to be seen as the bad guys in this.

Madame Pince tried to get Mia and Angie to leave but Mia refused to budge but before an argument could break out between Mia and the professors and Pince, Dumbledore walked in with Lee trailing behind him.

"Miss Digory's presence will be needed, for she is concerned in the matter at hand." said the old wizard.

I pulled Mia back down to sit on the bed next to me.

I held her hand as McGonagall explained to Dumbledore that she had found us all in the middle of a brawl in the hallway.

"I believe the matter behind the whole thing is bigger than we think." Dumbldore said and looked to me and Mia.

Mia shifted uncomfortably towards me. I know she didn't want to talk about what happened to such a large group of people nor did I feel comfortable of her talking about it either.

Dumbledore must have noticed because he said "But let us hear the story from both sides before we jump to conclusions."

Dumbledore then turned to the slimy slythrins across the room.

"Will you like to explain what happened in the hallways, Mr. Cooper?" Asked the Headmaster.

The snake nodded his head and sat up.

"Well, you see sir, me and my friends were just walking down the hall because we had a free period before Potions. We turned the corner and I did see the...Gryffindors walking towards us. As usually we minded our own business and continued walking and talking. All of a sudden one of the Weasley twins came up to me and started punching me for no reason so out of self defense I fought back and I'm sure my friends jumped into the fight in my defense." Cooper explained innocently. Angered burned inside me at his lies.

"You did nothing that may have provoke Mr. Wesley to attack you? Surely he would not attack without reason." Dumbldore replied.

"I have done nothing to any of them to be worthy of such a beating." Cooper said. I was about ready to jump up but Mia beat me to it.

"You did nothing?! You did everything worthy of it! You faul, retchied, lying piece of shit!" Mia yelled.

"Miss Digory, you will do best to watch your language!" McGonagall said.

I knew Mia was pissed because she never cursed but she could curse like a sailor when she was pissed off.

I put my hand on the small of her back and stood up next to her. Mia was always unpredictable when she was pissed off. The last time she was she put a hole in a wall with her fist before she bursted into tears.

"Do explain, Miss Digory." Said Snape with that George, Angie, Cedric and Lee joined our sides.

Mia looked to me for help. I smiled down at her and then looked back up at the audience we had.

"I attacked Cooper without any regret because last night he tried to rape Mia." I said.

A gasped echoed through the room.

"Liar, I would never!" Cooper defended.

"Oh really? Then why did she come into the common room silent because of a silent charm, bound with bruises and a busted lip?!" I yelled.

"Calm yourself Wesley." Snape ordered.

"Miss Digory, please do explain if you can." Dumbldore said.

"It's true sir. Daniel Cooper tried to rape me last night in the library. I went to pick up a few books for an assignment and..." Mia took a second. I squeezed her hand in support.

"Cooper attacked me by pushing me up against the bookshelf and tried to kiss me. When I pushed away, he slapped me across the face, sending me to the ground.

He then cast a bounding charm on my hands and a silent charm on me. He then grabbed me by the hair and threw me on the table. He pushed himself on me and he tried..." Mia stopped again.

"Take your time." Dumbldore said and I was grateful. I sent a death glare at Cooper who sat there not knowing what to do.

"Before he could do anything truly traumatizing I head butted him, punched him and kicked him in his testicles before I ran to the common room." Mia finished.

"She has the bruises to prove it." Cedric said.

"And your illusion charm is fadding, Cooper." George pointed out.

We all turned and looked at the snake. George was right, Cooper's nose turned purple as did his cheek. I snickered seeing the handy work of my girl.

Madame Pince groaned and left to get a remedy for Cooper.

"There is no witness that I did it. Hence there is no evidence." Cooper reasoned.

"What more evidence does she need?" I demanded.

"Aside form my bruises, what about my memories? Take them from all of us. They won't lie." Mia suggested.

I swear I saw Cooper turn white. He was now caught.

"There is no need for that. There is plenty of evidence as I believe Mr. Cooper's friends can testify that he was at the library last night." Dumbldore said.

Both of Cooper's goons nodded slowly and that was all we need.

"Well now we need to discuss proper punishment."Dumbldore said.

"I believe a detention from everyone aside from Miss Johnson and Lee. Miss Digory will also not serve a detention for she reacted in self defense. The rest of you did also react in defense but it was not in the right way. So you will serve just one detention later tomorrow after class. As for Mr. Cooper, your parents will be contacted immidiently and you will be suspended from school for four months and upon your return you will not have any classes with Miss Digory." Dumbldore said.

Cooper tried to argue but Dumbldore continued. "Unless you will like to take this to the Ministry and you will be eligible for Azkaban."

"No sir." Cooper said defeated.

"Lovely. I will suggest that in future you do not mess with the mate of a Veela as you found out it is not a good thing." said the Headmaster.

Cooper and everyone else was gobsmacked while I looked down at Mia who was blushing. I knew now our secret would be out but as long as she was gonna be okay then so was I. Plus, it was gonna be nice for everyone to know she was gonna be mine forever.

"Now everyone will be sent back to class except for Miss Digory and Mr. Fred Weasley. You will return to classes at noon." Dumbledore said.

Everyone did as the old man said and went to class while me and Mia went back up to the coomon room.

We snuggled on the couch.

"Are you alright...with everything, I mean?" I asked.

Mia lifted her head off my chest to look at me.

"I am if you are." she replied.

"Just as long as you are and knowing that snake's not going to be around put me at ease alot more." I said.

Mia then kissed me. I closed my eyes and cupped her cheek.

She ended this kiss too soon for my liking.

She smiled as she looked at me "Thank you for defending me." She said and intertwined our fingers. I leaned back up to give her a quick kiss.

"Always." I replied. She smiled atme again before she placed her head back on my chest.


	12. Chapter 11

Mia's POV:

It was the evening of the Yule ball and me, Angie, Hermione and Ginny had spent the day fooling around with the boys in the snow until about four and then we headed back up to the common room to get ready.

Well, Angie, Hermione and Ginny had to practically drag me up to the castle because we were in the middle of a snowball fight and us girls were winning.

To say I was nervous for a the ball was an understatement.

I had never worn a dress too much let alone, make up and heels. Nor did I know anything about them. Luckily I did have Ginny and Angie for that.

It was ten minutes before we had to meet the boys down outside the Great Hall. Angie and Ginny had finished getting ready and we were all currently trying to figure out who Hermione was going to the ball with. Hermione was currently in the bathroom finishing her hair as Angie finished my hair and Ginny fished my silver wedges out of my trunk.

It took me nearly fifteen minutes of arguing with Angie and Ginny to let me transform my silver super skiny heels into wedges but I did win the argument so I was happy.

I thanked Ginny and slipped them on before I stood up "Okay can I look now?" I asked.

Ginny and Angie were the ones doing my hair and make up and they said I couldn't look in the mirror until it was all done.

"Yes." The two said.

I took in a deep breath and turned around.

I gasped in shock as I looked into the mirror.

I was wearing a light blue one shoulder floor length dress with my silver wedges. My blond and brown hair fell around me in lose curls perfectly. My make up consisted of mascara, eyeliner, and pink lip gloss.

dress link: https//imgres?imgurl=https/s-media-cache-ak0./736x/71/01/31/7101315aa5623a35611a6649e7b2d856.jpgimgrefurl=https//explore/prom-dresses-blue/h=600w=600tbnid=vHu5nkMjK3NstM:tbnh=225tbnw=225usg_rIraR6L-ty2kb8Wch-N7Y6D1Hj0%3Dvet=1docid=HhXJ1eWnQwpxbM

I almost thought it wasn't me standing there.

"You look amazing." said Hermione as she stood there her hair done in a elegant bun with a few stray cinglets, a bit of light make up and a perfect pink dress.

We all smiled at Hermione who stood there a bit nervously.

"You look amazing too Mione" I replied.

"You girls ready?" Angie asked as she grabbed her purse.

I grabbed my wand and summoned my calf wand holster I used during quidwitch games. I strapped on the holster and slid my wand in it's place.

"Okay, ready." I said and fixed my dress. All the girls rolled their eyes at me but I didn't care, I felt safe with my wand on me nor did I feel like carrying a extra purse just for my wand.

I dont know why I was so nervous as I walked down the stairs. I mean it was just Fred but then again a lot of things had changed since Fred was just Fred to me. I just prayed that I wouldn't fall on my face because I tripped in my heels.

We finally came to the last flight of stairs.

I could tell by the amount of noise that the room was full, making me more nervous.

Ginny went first. She walked down the stairs gracefully and joined her date Neville.

"You're in for a treat" I heard Ginny say.

I bit my lip nervously.

Next went Hermione she smiled as she went down the stairs to be meet with her date...Victor Krum. Me and Angie smiled both knowing our suspicions were right.

Krum had been 'studying' in the library near Hermione for the past two months. I made a mental note to interrogate Hermione for details later.

Angie gave me an encouraging smile and then whispered "Just breathe." to me before she walked down the stairs to a gobsmacked George. I giggled as his mouth hung wide open as he watched Angie walk down the steps.

Fred luckily poked George in the side to snap him out of it so he didnt continue to look too much like an idiot.

George held his arm out to Angie who took it gently.

It was now my turn. I took a deep breath and took two steps forward, coming out from behind my hiding spot behind the collum.

I turned and spotted my red head easily. He stood there at the edge of the stairs with his mouth slightly open as if he had seen something amazing.

I looked down at my feet nervously and reminded myself to breath as I walked down the steps.

I looked back up and watched as Fred's facial expressions went from surprised to a wide smile. I smiled back as I took in his appearance. He was wearing his dress robes and his shaggy red hair was combed but something about the combination of his red hair and and black dress robes that made his blue eyes shine like sapphires.

I smiled at the thought that someone as amazing as him was going to the ball with me. I looked down to hide my blush for a second as I reached the last step wher

Fred met me. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his gently.

"Amelia." he greeted then kissed my hand like a gentleman. I hid my giggle and smiled "Fredrick." I replied.

"You look beautiful, my love." He complimented.

I blushed and smiled again. "You look handsome too, Fred." I replied.

A clearing of throats interrupted us. I knew very well who it came from.

I rolled my eyes as did Fred. Leave it to George to make or break a perfect moment.

"You look nice too, Georgie." I teased using his nickname.

"As do you, Amelia." He replied.

We all laughed before everyone was ushered inside.

There we met up with Lee and Katie as we all applauded as the Champions entered the Hall with their dates.

First was Fleur with who I believed was the Ravenclaw's seeker.

Next was Victor Krum with Hermione who was all smiles and blush. Next was Cedric with Cho from Ravenclaw. I was pleased to find out that Cedric did get a chance to ask someone he liked even thought I thought she was a bit young but then again who was I to judge.

Last came out a nervous looking Harry and Parvati who was very much enjoying the attention as she waved to the crowd as they walked by.

The four champions lead their dates to the middle of the dance floor and began to waltz.

As the song went on Dumbledore lead McGonagall on to the dance floor. Soon enough other couples started to join and me, Angie and Katie were being pulled onto the dance floor by our dates.

We danced for the next few ballroom songs until the formalities ended and Weird Sisters came on stage. We rocked and danced to the next few songs until we had to stop for drinks. We all went off to the refreshment table laughing.

"Should we know about any booby traps set on the food?" I asked before anyone could touch anything.

"No we did have time to." Fred replied.

"Nor were the elves being much help." George added.

"Smart ones" I said as we all chuckled.

We grabbed a few things and headed towards the nearest table.

"I thought you encouraged our pranks Mia." George whined.

"Not if its gonna turn my hair bright pink." I replied.

Fred wrapped his arm around my waist "I'd bet you look hot in pink." He whispered into my ear. His hot breath sending shivers down my side.

"Dont get any ideas, Freddie." I said knowing him.

Fred groaned and hugged back in his chair "Fine." I laughed at my big baby.

After we finished our little break, us girls went back to dancing while the boys said they were gonna 'talk' to a bored Harry and Ron.

I danced with Cedric for a waltz and an up beat song before I returned to my friends and him to his.

Us, girls danced to two songs before Angie whispered something into my ear.

"Fred and George are staring." I discreetly looked behind me and sure enough both boys were looking at us hungrily while Lee talked to someone.

I giggled and turn back to Angie "Why dont we play with their heads a bit?" I said

As if on que a up beat song came on so me and Angie decided to bust out a few more sensual moves, swaying our hips a bit more and throwing our hair back.

That went on for about a minute and half before I guess our boys couldn't handle it anymore because George whisked Angie away to dance with him and Fred was pulling me close. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked me.

I nodded and followed Fred out of the Great Hall.

We ran/jogged down the hall until no one was around. We walked until we found and window with a ledge. Still holding my hand Fred stopped us. He turned and looked around.

"Fred?" I asked but was cut off as he pressed his lips to mine.

I was surprised but kissed him back.

He tasted of pumpkin juice and cinnamon. my hands wrapped themselves in Fred's hair while his were on my waist and back pulling me close to him. The kiss was fast and needy.

I felt Fred's hand trail down my back. They went past my bum and down to my thighs.

I knew what he wanted so as best as I could I jumped. I was lucky that I chose a a flowing dress.

Fred caught me and I moaned into his mouth as I felt the heat of his body rad thought his dress robes. It made me wonder how hot my body was and if he could feel it.

Fred placed me down on the window ledge without breaking the kiss. One hand moved up my back to hold me where I was while the other cupped my cheek.

Fred slowed the kiss down, making it loving and sweet.

Kissing Fred was an activity I could do all day if I didn't have to breath.

We finally broke for air but let our foreheads rest against each other.

I was left breathing heavily as was Fred.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." Fred confessed.

I chuckled "I'm glad you did." I said with a smile.

Fred smiled making his eyes sparkle.

"I do it all day if I could." He said then placed another sweet kiss on my lips.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Fred broke it.

"I love you, Mia." Fred said as his blue eyes pierced my brown ones. My heart fluttered at his words. It wasn't the first time he had said it but he made it feel like it was.

"I love you too, Fred" I replied.

Me and Fred smiled at each other before we kissed each other again.

We sat there for a few more minutes, wrapped in each other's arms, staring at the light snow falling from the night sky.

No words were spoken because there wasn't a need for them.

"We better go back before someone sends a search party for us." I suggested knowing all our boys had terrible timing.

Fred chuckled "You're probably right." he said.

Fred helped me up off the window's ledge and we walked hand and hand back to the Great Hall.

When we got back we found George and Angie slow dancing with a few other couples. I hadn't realized but it was nearly 11:30 which made me wonder how long we were actually gone for due to the lack of people in the room.

"Two more dances?" Fred asked. I nodded and Fred offered his hand.

I accepted and let him lead me onto the dancefloor. Fred walked us right next to George and Angie.

Fred turned and placed his hands on my waist while mine went instinctively to his neck.

"We're you two being good?" George asked as we swayed to the rythem of the music.

"Of course, dear brother. Have you known me to be anything other than a good boy?" Fred said.

"Oh don't even get me started." George replied. Both me and Angie giggled at the two as they made a face at each other.

The rest of the song went by silently. When the song came to an end, Angie and George said they were off to bed.

Me and Fred followed after them after one more song.

I didnt realize how tired I was until we almost reached the tower.

We walked thought the portrait hole and found the common room empty except for Angie and George snogging at the foot of the girls stairs.

"Having fun are we?" I said loudly.

"Aw! My eyes!" Fred yelled covering his eyes with one hand. Angie and George jumped apart in surprise.

Me and Fred laughed as both George and Angie turned red.

"Oh laugh it up you two. We'll be the ones laughing when mom catches you two snogging on the couch." George said.

"Aw but we'll make sure we dont get caught." Fred pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm off to bed." George said to us. He then turned to Angie "Night Angie." and gave her a quick peck in the lips.

"Night George." she said before both practically ran up to their dorms.

Me and Fred chuckled again

"We make them so embarrassed." I stated.

"It's our job." Fred said as he walked me to the stairs.

I stepped onto the first stair and turned back to Fred.

"I had a great time." I said with a smile.

"So did I and having you look this amazing was just a plus for me." he replied.

I blushed and looked down at the ground.

A finger then lifted my chin. I was met with blue eyes. "You're beautiful Mia." Fred said and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss.

Fred pulled away. "Night baby." he said and kissed me again.

"Night Fred." I replied and kissed him lightly. I turned around and walked up the stairs.

When I got to the dorm all the girls including Angie were sound asleep.

I quietly pulled of my shoes from my now sore feet and took off my dress. I cast a quick cleaning charm on myself, making a mental note to shower in the morning.

I changed into an old shirt and shorts. I then climbed into my nice warm bed.

I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Then I remembered tomorrow was Christmas and we were all heading home. Me and Cedric were gonna spend Christmas at the Burrows as we had for many years since dad was usually visiting family in Ireland. Cedric would be joining him the day after Christmas as usually whereas I would not because they had made it into a type of boys trip only thing not that I minded.

I loved Christmas at the Burrows.

I then remembered that Fred wanted to surprise his mom and dad by telling them I was his mate.

The idea was scary because they had always seen me as a friend of Fred and George but what if they didn't approve of me to be with Fred.

Only one word came to my mind at the thought of the whole thing...Shit!


	13. Chapter 12

_**So sorry for not being able to update. My life has gone completely crazy but things have finally calmed down. Hope you all had/having a great time during the holidays!**_

Mia's POV:

It was now Sunday and it was the big day to tell Molly and Arthur the truth.

It surprised me that neither has found out yet especially with me and Fred's late night meetings or one of my many pulls into a random room so he could either kiss me or just hold me.

It was about an hour before dinner and I was sitting by myself up on the roof of the Burrows.

It was a place that gave you a great view of the land and the lake. It made it relaxing but also a great place to think. I had found it a few years ago and would come up there when no one was around or after everyone was asleep or if me and someone got into a fight. I spent quite abit of time up there after mom died and I just needed space.

Of course Fred and George knew about it but they normally wouldn't come up unless I didn't come down for a half an hour then they would ask if I wanted company.

The reason I was up there? I had alot on my mind about tonight.

I worried how it would all go down. Me and Fred had already told my dad and he was okay with it but that was it.

Cedric had sent me a letter of encouragement to me that morning. He always knew I was insecure about a lot of things and I was.

I hated it but I couldn't help it. I had confidence in myself and my strong personality but looks were always hard. I was never a girl to wear make up all the time nor did I think I was beautiful... I figured I was just average.

People always said I was too over bearing and just stuff. When it was just people saying stuff like that I didn't care but I did want to have the approval of the people I cared about.

And in this I defiantly wanted both Arthur and Molly's approval. I was just afraid that they wouldn't give it because of the way I was. I wasn't perfect, I made mistakes and I had a few scars but they made me who I was but was that enough?

"Knock knock." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Fred climbing up onto the roof.

"Want some company?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders in response and turned back to the view.

Two seconds later Fred sat down next to me. He then wrapped a blanket (that I didn't even notice that he had) around me and himself. I cuddled into his side as he pulled me close while he rested his head on mine.

We remained silent for a few minutes before Fred broke the ice.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes, there is. You never come up here if there isn't." Fred stated.

I said nothing because I couldn't lie to him.

"You're worried about tonight aren't you?" Fred asked. I again didn't say anything.

"Talk to me Mia...please. I can't help if you don't tell me." he pleaded. He did have a point but then again it was stupid.

"It's stupid." I told him.

"If it's bothering you then it's not. Come on talk to me. Let me help." he replied.

I sighed loudly and sat up but didn't dare look at Fred so I kept my eyes on the horizon.

"What if I'm not enough Fred? What if they don't approve of us because of the way I am? I know that there isn't much they can do to keep us apart but what if their disappointed that it's me?

I mean George has got Angelina and she's amazing, smart, mature, beautiful, talented and great with people. But I'm not her Fred. I'm just plain old me, I'm not perfect and there's nothing special about me. I don't even know why your Veela chose me. I'm not good enough for you..." I felt a tear slip down my face as I finished giving my thoughts.

"Mia." Fred called but I didn't turn.

"Mia look at me please." He said. I did as he asked and looked at him. His face bore a look of sadness and a hint of anger.

"Now you listen to me." He said. "You are more than enough. It hurts that you would even question your worth.

You're amazing, funny, smart, immature at times but you know when to be serious, you can make anyone smile, you're talented at anything you do and you're hardworking. You're so strong in every way possible and you're beyond beautiful. Sometimes I don't know how you continue to put up with all of us...I don't deserve you. I wouldn't want anyone else." Fred finished and I had tears streaming down my face.

I placed my had in his chest and let a few tears fall while Fred wrapped his and around me and held me close. "Don't ever leave me." I whispered to him.

"Never. I love you too much to leave your side." he replied.

I looked up at him and let him wipe the few tears away.

"I love you too." I said.

Fred then connected our lips. My hands wrapped themselves in his soft red hair as he pulled me onto his lap.

We broke the kiss a few seconds later. We sat there in a comfortable silence until Molly called us down for dinner a few minutes later. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves as we climbed down. Fred held my hand as we walked down to the dinning area.

"It will be fine." Fred whispered to me as he sat next to me at the table with George and Angie sitting across from us.

Dinner went off without a hitch with the boys making jokes and picking on Ron.

We finished clearing the table and then went to the sitting room.

"We have to tell them." Angie whispered. I mentally slapped her.

"She's right." the twins said. I quietly groaned. I felt Fred grabbing my hand "It will be okay." he said and kissed my cheek softly.

Not a two seconds later Molly walked in and took her seat next to her husband who was reading a muggle book.

We then all sat in the couch opposite of them as Hermione dragged Harry and Ron upstairs, seeing what was about to happen. Once they were gone Fred and George broke the silence.

"Mom..."

"Dad..." the two said drawing their parents attention away from their previous activities.

"What is it dears?" Molly asked.

" We have something to tell you guys..." George started.

"We found our mates!" Fred nearly yelled with excitement making me want to face palm myself.

"Oh what joy!" Molly exclaimed as her knitting stuff fell from her lap and onto the floor. "Who are they?"

" My dear. Of course it is the lovely ladies next to them." Arthur said with a smile making my cheeks go a slight shade of pink.

Molly then squealed loudly "Oh my gosh!" she said as she jumped from the loveseat and pulled me and Angie in for a tight hug.

"Oh! Welcome to the family officially girls."she said and pulled back. "Oh my goodness I was so scared it would be some snotty nose girl. I'm so glad it's you two. there could be no one better.' she finished.

Arthur then came over and gave us each a hug while Molly hugged her boys. "Now you two better not screw this up." she told them making me and Angie giggle just a bit.

Our twins however rolled their eyes at their mother. "She's already scolding us and it hasn't even been five minutes yet." Fred said.

Molly ignored her son and continued "And this still means that your can't sleep in the same room." both her sons groaned loudly. "Oh no boys! Don't even think that this is even a good excuse because it isn't until you guys are married."

I rolled my eyes of course they would think that it was a valid reason. Although she never did say anything about sneaking around.

Molly then asked on how we found out and such and she nearly killed Fred when he said that he had basically known since the summertime and hadn't said anything.

The night went on as usual as possible and soon it was time to go to bed. Everyone had gone to sleep except for me George and Fred. Angelina had fallen asleep on George's lap and he was now putting her to bed in Ginny's room while me and Fred walked up the stairs to Ginny's room.

Fred held my hand until we stood right next to the door. "Well, I think my mom and dad accepted the news very well." he said with a smirk. I was glad he didn't say I told you so because I would have had to hit him.

"Yeah, I think so to." I said with a smile. "They love you, they always have...but I know someone else who loves you even more." he said as he leaned in closer to me.

There it was.. his way of saying I told you so, so I decided to tease him. "I didn't know George felt that way about me." I teased.

This caused Fred to growl and push me up against the wall next to the door. Fred's lips possessively claimed mine. He licked my bottom lip but I denied him access causing him to be frustrated and bit my bottom lip. I gasped allowing him to shove his tongue into my mouth as his hands held my waist while mine entangled in his red hair.

My lungs burned for air as Fred finally moved his lips from mine only for them to attach themselves to my jaw and then down to my neck.

"Thing is baby is he can't love you like I can." he said against my neck before sucking on the skin. "You know he can't love you like I can." he said as I tried to catch my breath as he sucked on my sweet spot causing me to moan. "Fred"

"That's right baby. You're mine and only mine." he said and bit me causing me to moan again. I knew for sure he had left a mark. He then kissed the same spot softly before I pulled his lips back to mine.

We were then interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Me and Fred jumped apart in fear that it was his parents. but luckily it was just George... of course it would be George.

"You guys better get out of the hall because I don't think mom and dad would appreciate finding your two in the middle of the hall making out." he said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Nice hickey Mia. be sure to cover it up in the morning." George said while trying to pull Fred away.

Fred wiggled out of his grasp and ran to me. He placed a quick kiss to my lips "I love you. Sleep tight, my love." he said before he was dragged down the hall by George. I laughed at the two. "Love you too. Night boys." I said before walking into the room.

I walked into the room and changed into my PJS and then remembered to look at the mark Fred left. I groaned when I saw he left a mark the size of a quarter on my lower neck. I would have to wear a scarf tomorrow. Gosh, that boy could make me so frustrated with what he could do to me and how weak he could make me but man did I love him.


	14. Chapter 13

It was now the night before the second task. Cedric had told me that he had figured out that it had to do with mermaids in the Black Lake so me and him had spent hours in the library and some abandoned classrooms/ bathrooms with Fred to help him find out which one would best suit him and help him perfect it.

Needless to say, I was pretty tired after all of it and just wanted to sleep. So after showering, I headed straight for bed.

I let myself fall into a peaceful slumber.

 _I was sitting with the Weasleys as we watched the twins light up another round of fireworks. I laughed as one nearly hit Ron on 'accident'._ _"You nearly killed me!" Ron yelled._ _"Oh don't be such a baby." Fred said as he came and sat next to me. "Yeah, nothing_ _would have happened anyway aside from burning a bit of your hair off."_ _"George!" Molly scolded sending us into a fit of giggles while Ron pouted._ _Fred then buried his face in my hair._ _"Go for a walk?" he asked quietly against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I nodded and let him help me up._

 _We both heard a wolf whistle behind us and turned just in time to see George get smacked in the back of the head by both his mate and his mom. Both me and Fred smirked._ _Fred lead me away to the far end of the Lake outside the Burrows until we were far from everyone else._ _Once Fred was satisfied he stopped us_ _and helped me sit, him following me right after and pulled me close to him._ _We both sat in comfortable silence as we watched the fireworks above us and reflect off of the water, lighting everything around us._ _I felt a smile growing on my face as I rested my head on Fred's shoulder, thinking that this couldn't get any better._ _I could feel staring down at me so I looked back up at him. I watched as the light of the fireworks lit up his blue eyes that held nothing but love and adoration,_ _making my heart skip up beat._ _"I love you." I heard him whisper softly. in that moment I could see a future in his blue eyes and knew that no matter what he would be the only thing that I ever needed and ever want forever._ _" I love you too.' I whispered back making him smile and hoping that he saw the same in my eyes._ _Fred then immediately contacted our lips for a sweet, loving yet passionate kiss._ _My head was spinning at the end of the kiss as we pulled away, needing air._ _"Amelia..." Fred whispered as I looked at him with one of his hand half in my hair and half cupping my face while the other that was around my waist now searched for my hand. Once he had in he intertwined our fingers and then looked back up at me._ _"I know we're still young and such but I love you more than anything and I never want to lose you. The way you make feel inside just by the way you look at me let alone smile is indescribable. I love everything about you even the things you see as flaws I love because they are what makes you, you. I promise to always be there when you need a shoulder to cry on from one of my stupid jokes or from something else. I promise to protect you with everything that I am in every way that I can and to try and not to kill the person that may have tried to hurt you unless you want me to but I can not promise that no pranks will be played upon the person no matter who they are. So this me accepting you as my mate and hoping that you'll accept me.' he finished his declaration._ _I smiled at him and moved so now I was sitting in his lap._ _"How could I not?" I whispered and pecked his lips. I then intertwined both of our hands and set them between us._ _"Fred..." I said looking into his eyes "Being your around all around makes me a better person in all areas including pranking and quidditch. You made me realize how strong and beautiful I am just by being beside me and telling me something encouraging. I love how your family and friends come first and how you're always willing to fight for what you believe no matter the odds. I love how you see me for me so easily even though in the beginning I hated it. I love you with everything I am and I promise to stand by you as not just as your mate but as your lover and friend through anything and everything. I promise to protect you to the best of my abilities and try not to kill anyone who hurts you but no guarantees they will get away untouched. I, therefore, give you everything I am and I accept every bit of you." I finished._ _Fred smiled at me and brought his hand up to cup my face and bring his lips to mine. I cupped his jaw and kissed him back, our mouths moved in sync as I heard the countdown on the New Year start but I and Fred didn't stop._ _We were gonna end the year kissing and going into it doing the same._ _"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year"_ _I and Fred pulled away after a few seconds after. "I love you." I said to him. "I love you too, baby." he replied and pecked my lips one more time before I told him we should go back._

"Miss Diggory...Miss Diggory, dear wake up." a hushed voice spoke as I was slightly shaken awake by my dream of New Year's Eve and me and Fred's Veela accepting moment thing.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes to see my head house standing above me.

"Professor, what's going on?' I ask then I sit up and start to wonder if something happened because there is no other reason that she would wake me at this ungodly hour.

"Is everyone alright? did something happen?" I asked frantically.

"Calm yourself, Amelia, everyone is fine." she said letting my nerves rest. "But I do need you for the task tomorrow." she said but before I could ask if it could wait until the morning she already cut me off saying no and that they needed me in the Headmaster's office right away.

Of course, I went but for some reason, I felt like I wasn't going to like the idea of what was going to be going on. And sure enough, when the plan was to put us to sleep and put us at the bottom of the Black Lake until our champions rescued us because me along with Ron, Fleur's sister, and Hermione were 'the most precious items to the champions' not only did I not like the idea but I knew that Cedric would be freaked out that he can't find his sister and Fred wouldn't know where I was too.

I knew there Veela's were going to freak out but as I was told it was against the rules for me to give them any clue on my whereabouts or if I was alright. hence them waking us up at this ungodly hour. I knew that no matter what this would not end well and all I could do was hope that neither of my boys including George, Lee, Ginny, and Angie wouldn't freak out too much. But I was for sure gonna tell them that I didn't want any part of this when it was all over.

 ** _FRED'S POV:_**

I woke up the morning along with George and readied myself for a day of bet placing and probably have to calm poor Mia as she would have to watch her brother do something crazy dangerous.

I went through my regular routine and then waited downstairs with George for Mia and Angelina in the common room.

We waited about two minutes before we saw Angelina come down the stairs. I frowned as I realized my girlfriend was missing from her side. _'How strange'_ I thought.

Angelina kissed George who smiled like an idiot.

"Hey Angie, where's my girlfriend?' I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, she wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning, so I assumed she was with you.' She replied.

I was confused, we always went to breakfast together ever since first year.

"Maybe she went to the library early?" George said. I nodded but I don't remember her saying that she had an assignment do.

I followed Angie and my twin down the stairs to Great Hall in hope to see her but for some reason, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

That feeling didn't ease at all but intensified as I saw that Mia wasn't in the Hall for breakfast and she wasn't there all morning.

I asked Neville who was in the library if he had seen her in the library but he said that he only saw Harry. I then realized the trio was missing too.

I looked over to see if Cedric was at his table and he was.

"Dude, I'm sure she's fine." Lee said. "I don't know, lee. I have a bad feeling and I am really trying to keep it together but I don't like not knowing where she is because of what nearly happened the last time she was alone.

Soon it was time to head to the Black Lake and we were shouting for everyone to place their bets on who would win and who would be eaten.

I kept my eye out for my love but didn't see her anywhere and I was worried but kept a brave face for Lee and George. In the crowd, I spotted Cedric who pulled me aside.

"Fred have you seen my sister? I cant find her anywhere." he said slightly frantic. I felt my heart drop.

"You mean she's not with you?' I asked.

"I thought she was with you." he replied. I shook my head "Last I saw her was last night right before she went to bed and Angelina said she wasn't there when she got up and she wasn't at breakfast or in the library." I told him worried.

I could see the worry in Cedric's eyes.

"Well, maybe she's waiting for me down at the dock. You know how worried she gets." Cedric suggested. I nodded trying to convince myself.

We then heard the call for everyone to gather in the stands. Me and Cedric parted ways as I joined George in the stands. I looked around but George sadly shook his head, meaning Mia wasn't there.

I looked over to where the champions were standing ready in the hope she would be standing there next to her brother but she wasn't. Cedric caught my eyes as his eyes questioned where she was but I just shook my head in response.

Cedric looked down as I sat and raked both of my hands through my long red hair as I groaned.

"Fred, I'm sure she's fine." George said as he placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Where in the wizarding world's name is she?" I asked as Dumbledore began to speak.

"I have a really bad feeling." Fred said.

"Last night something was stolen from each champions...something that is to be the most important thing to them." I heard Dumbledore said. "They know sit at the bottom of the Black Lake..."

Well, mine wouldn't be an object it would be Geroge and Mia. My eyes then widen. as I looked over a Cedric who looked frantic and pissed off that was all I needed to confirm my suspicions.

"For fuck sakes. She's at the bottom of the fucking lake?" I did my best not to yell. I said as I leaned over the edge to look into the water but could see nothing.

I then heard the cannon go off and saw the champions jump into the water. I now had to wait an hour as poor George and Lee would have to be the ones to keep me sane.


	15. Chapter 14

**_So sorry it took me forever for this chapter. I had some writers block and just started a new job. But nevertheless this chapter is up sorry it's kinda short but I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP_**

 ** _Fred's POV:_**

She was atthe bottom Lake, the bloody lake and I couldn't do anything.

"Who in their right mind would do that?" I exclaimed. George knew better at the moment than to tell me to stay calm cause he knew he would be freaking out if he were in my shoes but also because he too was worried about Mia.

I sat there and kept looking at the time that was set on the large click that someone had conjured up. But each time I did it seemed as time would only move slower. This undoubtedly was the longest hour of my life and the worstpart was I couldn't distract myself because everything made me wonder where she was.

We watched as someone broke the surface but it was only false hope because it wasn't my matebut her cousin. I sighed deeply and sat back down in my chair. George gave me aweak smile but I couldn't return it.

Finally, the last five came after what felt like a lifetime. I sat on the edge of my seat as I stared at the water for any sign of movement.

Three minutes left and finally something came. Everyone leaned over as we saw something or rather someone swimming towards the surface. They finally broke the surface and we all saw it was Cedric. The stands erupted with cheers for our champion but my eyes remained on Mia who wasn't moving. I thought the worst as Cedric looked at his unmoving sister. He then frantically swam for the docks with his sister in his arms. I took one look at George hoping they said what they needed to before I ran out of the stands to Cedric and Mia.

I hit the dock as Cedric was just coming out of the water with his sister in hand as the professors helped pull them both out of the water. Mia still wasn't moving as they laid her down.

I dropped down to my knees next to her. "Mia. Mia Mia." I called out but nothing. Cedric was now leaning over his sister across from me.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked frantically. "She should have woken up once she broke the surface." said one of the professors. My brain tried to go as quickly as it could over what could possibly be wrong. But found nothing...unless she swallowed water and it was blocking her airway.

I remembered that Mia had taught us what muggles called CPR. I quickly did what she taught and opened her mouth and placed mine over hers and then breathed into her mouth and airways. I then sat up and pressed down on her chest praying I was doing this right. I guess I was because Cedric didn't stop me. I repeated the same process again.

"Come on, Mia. Come on." I grunted as I pushed down on her chest but still nothing. I brought my mouth down on hers again, not giving up. Once I lost all breath I sat up. Once I did, Mia started to cough up water.

"Mia." I said in relief as me and her brother helped her to sit up as she continued to cough up.

"Ced? Fred?" She said in between breaths. "We're right here." Cedric said. He then moved and hugged her tightly. The two pulled apart and Mia looked over at me. "Fred?" I couldn't do anything but pull herinto my arms and hold hertightly, letting me know she was alive. I then pulled away and kissed, her lips were cold but I didn't care she was okay.

We pulled away after a few seconds. Mia then brought get hands up to my face and wiped away tears I didn't even know fell. "You're crying?" she asked. "I thought..." I couldn't even finish my sentence not wanting to even think what would have happened if I lost her.

The moment was ruined all too soon when a frantic Madame Promfrey came wishing in and whisked Mia away to the Infirmary. Mia made sure to grab my hand to leave with her while Cedric had to stay for the finalization of the event. I sat with Mia as Promfrey checked over her several time. No matter how much Pomfrey pestered me too try to get me to leave but I wasn't about to leave my girl. Not when I almost lost her.

Several hours later, I sat with Mia In the common room alone, a blanket over her lap and a hot chocolate in both our hands as we sat by the fire.

Mia was snuggled into my side. I kissed the top of her head. We really hadn't talked about what had happened down at the lake because each time we felt like we had a moment someone else would bombard us with questions or something. So really this was the first time we had been alone since everything happened. It was nice, I knew there was something that she wanted to say but I also knew she wanted it to be done privately, for my ears only.

I heard Mia sighed deeply. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?" I asked as I looked down at her. "I'm fine." she said and moved so she could sit looking me straight in the eye.

"I never got to say it so I'm gonna say it now before someone else comes barging in again...Thank you, Fred. You saved my life and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I can't understand how you felt." She said. I gave her a small smile.

"I know you couldn't tell me. Dumbldore explained it to me earlier. I'm just glad I got to you in time. I don't know what I do if I lost you, especially because ofsome stupid tournament." I said.

"You won't lose me. " she said. "You know why?" I shook my head. "Because we're meant to be together forever and because I know you'll always be there to help me like always." She told me as her hand caressed my cheek softly.

I couldn't help but kiss her. She was so beautiful and had such faith in me and I knew I would not let her down because to lose her would be the end of me.

"I love you, Mia." I whispered against her lips as I held her close never wanting to let go.

"I love you too." She whispered back causing me to smile before kissing her again.


End file.
